Love is Difficult
by XNaa05
Summary: Luhan mencintai Sehun dengan segenap hati dan ketulusannya. Ia selalu percaya dengan alasan yang diutarakan Sehun tanpa tahu fakta yang sebenarnya. (Genderswitch, female!luhan). HUNHAN.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love is Difficult

Pairing: Hunhan (Sehun x Luhan)

Genre: Angst, Hurt, Romance, Genderswitch

Rate: T

Lenght: 1 of ?

Cast:

Xi Luhan 24 y.o (Yeoja)

Oh Sehun 25 y.o (Namja)

Xi Baekhyun 21 y.o (Yeoja)

Park Chanyeol 23 y.o (Namja)

Lee Minri 24 y.o (Oc/ Yeoja)

 **Warning Typo and Genderswitch!**

 **~Love is Difficult~**

 **_HunHan_**

Luhan kembali menatap jam tangan pink yang melingkari tangannya. 09.00 PM. Ia kembali menatap sekeliling taman yang kini penuh dengan salju, setelah mengirimkan lagi pesan singkat pada kekasihnya sebelum ponsel berwarna pink itu kehabisan baterai. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada anak-anak yang bermain di depan sana. Luhan terus memperhatikan mereka dengan gemas walau sesekali ia menggosok tangannya yang terasa dingin karena ia lupa membawa sarung tangan ke dalam tas.

Detik demi detik berlalu, kini suara gelak tawa anak-anak mulai menghilang perlahan karena waktu berlalu cepat dan suhu udara semakin meninggi.

Para orangtua yang membawa anaknya bermain pun perlahan beranjak dari sana. Tak ingin udara dingin itu mendatangkan penyakit bagi mereka. Semua sudah pergi dari sana kecuali Luhan. Gadis berambut coklat karamel sepinggang itu tetap betah di sana walaupun tak ada lagi pemandangan yang bisa ia nikmati seperti tadi. Pemandangan anak-anak yang bermain dengan riang bahkan gelak tawa dan tingkah menggemaskan mereka tak pernah luput dari mata beningnya.

Ia begitu menyukai anak-anak sehingga ia memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai guru taman kanak-kanak sekarang. Ia bisa berinteraksi dengan mereka, mengajari apapun kepada mereka, dan sebagainya. Anak-anak adalah bagian dari hidupnya kini tapi sebelum mencapai kebahagiaan itu. Ia harus menerima perkataan pahit dari orangtua, bahkan kekasihnya. Mereka menentang keras keputusan Luhan untuk bekerja di sana.

Namun, Luhan tetap kekeh dan lembut untuk meyakinkan orangtua serta kekasihnya bahwa keputusan yang ia buat sudah benar dan bermanfaat bagi semua orang, hingga suatu hari mereka akhirnya luluh dan mengizinkan Luhan untuk bekerja di sana karena melihat kegigihannya untuk meyakinkan mereka. Luhan juga sangat berterima kasih pada adik kesayangannya yang selalu mendukung dan membantu ia untuk menyakinkan orangtuanya akan keputusan dirinya.

Luhan tersenyum bila mengingat usahanya dulu, bahkan adiknya pun ikut campur. Ah, suatu perjuangan dalam hidupnya, pikirnya.

"Annyeong. Aggashi, anda baik-baik saja? Udara semakin dingin dan bibir anda mulai pucat, gwaenchana?"tanya seorang Ahjussi yang bertempat tinggal di dekat taman. Ia sering melintas dan memperhatikan gadis ini yang sering duduk di taman sampai berjam-jam untuk menunggu seseorang.

"A- Anyeong. Ne, gwaenchana. Saya hanya menunggu seseorang dan sebentar lagi ia akan datang. Gamsahamnida"ujar Luhan pada Ahjussi itu. Ahjussi itu hanya tersenyum dan berpamitan dengan Luhan sebelum beranjak dari sana.

Luhan menghela nafas sejenak sembari mengeratkan jaketnya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan dingin dan terlihat uap yang mengepul ketika ia bernafas menandakan udara semakin dingin. Ia melirik jam tangannya, 11.00 pm. Sudah tiga jam lamanya, ia menunggu kekasihnya untuk datang. Luhan sudah terbiasa untuk menunggu kekasihnya. Ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu pasti sedang sibuk apalagi ia baru menjabat CEO muda di perusahaan Oh.

Ia sadar bahwa ia hanya guru taman kanak-kanak sementara kekasihnya adalah seorang CEO. Sekarang, pasti waktu luang yang dimiliki kekasihnya menjadi terbatas. Ia harus memaklumi keadaan seperti ini dan inilah resiko memiliki kekasih seorang CEO seperti Oh Sehun. Tapi, ia tak akan mengeluh karena ia mencintai Sehun apa adanya dan tak masalah jika menunggu sampai berapa jam pun karena ia yakin Sehun pasti akan datang. Ya, pasti akan datang.

"Oppa. Bagaimana ini, Eonni belum pulang juga ? Aku khawatir, Oppa. Dia sudah pergi sejak pukul 08.00 tadi"ucap Baekhyun sembari melirik ke arah jendela terus apalagi udara sekarang sangatlah dingin bahkan dia saja yang berada di rumah merasa dingin luar biasa apalagi kakaknya yang berada di luar.

"Eonnimu pergi kemana?"tanya Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Baekhyun yang tampak gelisah dari tadi. Chanyeol mengerti sifat Baekhyun yang selalu khawatir apabila menyangkut tentang kakaknya. Ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya dan itu terlihat jelas di mata Chanyeol sejak ia menjadi tetangga mereka.

"Mollayo, Oppa. Ia hanya bilang akan menemui temannya dan tak mengatakan kemana tujuannya walaupun aku sudah bertanya"ucap Baekhyun dan kembali membuka tirai di samping pintu dengan perasaan cemas.

"Oppa. Bolehkah aku minta tolong?"

"Tentu. Katakan saja"

"Bantu aku mencari Eonni"

.

.

.

.

"Oppa. Bagaimana ini? ponsel Eonni tidak aktif"ujar Baekhyun sembari mengenggam ponselnya. Ia tambah khawatir ketika ia telepon bukan kakaknya yang menjawab melainkan mesin operator yang terus menjawabnya berkali-kali selama ia telpon.

"Coba tenang dan pikirkan baik-baik tempat yang paling sering Eonnimu kunjungi"saran Chanyeol sembari menepikan mobilnya membiarkan gadis itu berpikir karena sudah beberapa tempat yang mereka tuju tak juga membuahkan hasil apapun. Baekhyun pun terdiam dan memikirkan tempat itu hingga sebuah tempat ia ucapkan.

"Taman. Taman dekat sungai Han. Eonni pasti di sana. Cepat Oppa"

Tanpa berlama-lama, Chanyeol langsung menghidupkan mobilnya menuju taman yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Ia juga khawatir pada Luhan mengingat ia anak tunggal di keluarga. Luhan sering mengajaknya makan bersama di rumah sampai jalan-jalan. Bahkan, ia sudah tak segan untuk bercerita masalahnya kepada Luhan. Gadis itu pasti akan memberikan respon dan saran untuknya. Ia benar-benar menganggap Luhan adalah kakak kandungnya walaupun hubungan mereka sebenarnya hanya bertetangga. Jujur, ia pun kalut sekarang namun ia tak dapat menunjukkannya. Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka tiba di taman. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung keluar dari mobil dan mengedarkan pandangan mereka pada taman itu. Terlihat seorang yeoja duduk di sana. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung bergegas menghampiri yeoja yang mereka yakini...Luhan.

"Eonni-ya. Ireona..jebal ireona"

Baekhyun terus berusaha membangunkan eonni-nya dengan menepuk-nepuk pipinya seraya menggucangkan kecil tubuh yang tak berdaya itu.

"Baekhyun-aah. Biar Oppa saja yang menggendong eonni-mu"

Baekhyun pun mengangguk lalu membiarkan Chanyeol menggedong eonni-nya seraya membawanya ke mobil dan bergegas pergi dari sana. Baekhyun pun duduk di belakang dengan kepala Luhan yang berada dipangkuannya. Ia memperhatikan sejenak wajah Luhan yang memucat dengan bibir yang sudah tak bewarna lagi akibat dingin yang luar biasa selama duduk di sana.

Perlahan, ia mengenggam erat tangan eonninya yang terasa sangat dingin seperti memegang es. Ia tak habis pikir sudah berapa jam ia duduk di sana. Baekhyun pun mengambil ponsel Luhan dari saku jaket yang ia kenakan dan menukar baterai ponsel miliknya dengan sang kakak yang sama. Setelah menghidupkan Ponselnya, ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih dan menggumamkan satu nama yang sangat ia benci.

"Oh Sehun"

Pria tampan itu terduduk di depan dokumennya yang baru saja ia selesaikan. Pekerjaannya sungguh banyak saat ini sampai ia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya karena tak ingin diganggu.

Ia beberapa kali melirik ke arah jendela, memandang ke luar seolah ada sesuatu yang memanggil tetapi ia tak mengindahkannya. 'Firasatku saja', batinnya. Ia kembali membuka dokumen-dokumen itu dan menutupnya kembali lalu merilekskan badannya di kursi empuk itu.

Ia tak merasakan dingin sedikitpun karena pemanas ruangannya bekerja dengan sangat baik. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan tetap duduk di sana sampai seseorang datang mengajaknya makan malam. Orang yang membuat hatinya kembali berdesir setelah kekasihnya.

"Sehun... Sehun-aah"ucap gadis itu seraya menepuk bahu Sehun hingga membuyarkan lamunannya dari tadi.

"Ah, Ne. Mian, ada apa Minnie? tanya Sehun pada gadis manis bernama Lee Minri. Ia tersenyum mendengar panggilan Sehun padanya. Panggilan sayang ketika mereka masih berpacaran dulu diucapkan Sehun tanpa sadar.

"Kau belum makan malam, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama? Aku terlalu bosan berada di kantormu apalagi Appa dan kau terus mengacuhkanku karena dokumen bodoh itu"kesalnya seraya duduk di depan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah mantan kekasihnya yang berubah-ubah kadang manja, kekanakan, dan lainnya. Sudah seminggu, gadis berambut sebahu itu tiba di kantornya bersama sang Appa untuk membahas kerja sama kedua perusahaan itu dan Sehun hanya tersenyum kadang tertawa melihat tingkah Minri selama di kantor.

"Baiklah. Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu. Itu sangat menggelikan"goda Sehun seraya menggandeng tangan gadis yang masih kesal padanya menuju restoran pilihan gadis itu.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Restoran pilihanku makanannya lezat, bukan?"ucap Minri seraya memamerkan rasa masakan koki internasional yang memasak makanan ini. Sehun mengangguk lalu menyuapkan kembali makanan ke mulutnya.

Tak lama terdengar decakan kecil dari Minri. Ia mengambil tissu lalu mengelap ujung bibir Sehun yang terkena saus.

"Ckckck. Berapa usiamu Tuan Oh? Gaya makanmu seperti anak kecil saja"ejeknya seraya mengelap saus itu.

Sehun hanya terdiam ketika Minri membersihkan sudut bibirnya dengan lembut. Ia hanya menatap wajah Minri dengan seksama. Wajahnya, sikapnya masih sama seperti dulu dan rasa itu kembali menyelimutinya. Rasa yang sudah lama memudar kini kembali hadir membucah di dadanya ketika berdekatan dengan yeoja ini setelah sekian lama.

"Nah, sudah"

Sehun tersenyum manis padanya. Minri kaget melihat senyum itu. Senyum yang sudah lama tak diperlihatkan oleh Sehun. Senyuman yang mampu membuat hatinya berdesir tak karuan.

"Ya! Makan sana!"pekiknya demi mengalihkan rasa malunya. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat kebiasaan gadis ini jika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya malu.

"Suapi aku. Kau bilang, makanku seperti anak kecil bukan?"

Sehun pun membuka mulutnya dan tak berapa lama Minri pun menyuapinya dengan kesal dan sedikit senang. Malam itu Sehun bernostalgia dengan bahagianya dan malam itu juga ia melupakan janjinya pada seseorang.

"Euungh"

Lenguhan kecil terdengar oleh Baekhyun yang sedang membuka pintu. Luhan mulai menegakkan tubuhnya namun gagal karena kondisinya yang masih lemas.

"Tidurlah. Eonni masih belum sehat"ujar dingin sembari meletakkan nampan yang berisi semangkok bubur dan segelas air di meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Ia ingin sekali memarahi kakaknya atas perlakuan bodohnya tadi malam namun ia tahan sejenak dan ini semua karena Oh Sehun.

"Kenapa Eonni tidak bilang padaku kalau Eonni akan menemui Sehun?"tanya Baekhyun seraya mengaduk-aduk bubur itu sesekali. Ia tak akan pernah memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan Oppa. Panggilan itu terlalu bagus untuk pria semacam Sehun. Ia sungguh benci pada pria itu namun kakaknya tetap saja mencintainya dan tak mengindahkan keinginannya.

"Ponselku kehabisan baterai. Jadi, aku tak sempat memberitahumu dan kau pasti akan melarangku"lirih Luhan sekenanya, karena ia tahu Baekhyun pasti akan melarangnya untuk menemui Sehun. Ia juga tahu Baekhyun belum menyukai Sehun dari nadanya yang ketus jika membahas suatu topik yang berkaitan dengan Sehun. Ia pun tak tahu alasannya, mengapa ia begitu membenci Sehun padahal ia sudah bertanya. Namun, Baekhyun tetap tak mengatakannya.

"Memang. Aku akan melarang Eonni dan tentu saja kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi. Bagaimana kalau aku dan Chanyeol Oppa tidak datang mencari Eonni? Apa aku akan menerima berita duka pagi ini dari pria brengsek itu?"

"Baekhyun-aah. Kau terlalu berlebihan, mungkin tadi malam ia sedang sibuk jadi tak bisa menemuiku"ucap Luhan pelan. Baekhyun berdecih pelan melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang selalu membela pria brengsek itu walaupun salah.

"Jadi dia lebih mementingkan perusahaan daripada kau? Duduk manis di sana menanda tangani dokumen-dokumen tidak penting dengan secangkir ginseng merah untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dan tak merasakan dinginnya di luar. Sedangkan kau, duduk di sana berjam-jam menunggunya seperti orang bodoh dengan dingin yang hampir membunuhmu. Apa pria itu pantas dikatakan kekasih?"tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum meremehkan. Luhan hanya menunduk berusaha menghilangkan perkataan adiknya yang mulai memenuhi kepalanya.

"Dan aku berani bertaruh. Ia tidak mengingatmu"

DEG

Kristal bening yang sudah ia tahan dari tadi akhirnya keluar membasahi pipinya. Ia menggeleng dengan bibir terkatup sembari menggumam bahwa itu tidak benar beberapa kali dengan tangan yang berada di kedua telinganya seolah tak ingin mendengar lagi perkataan adiknya.

"seorang pria akan menyempatkan waktunya walaupun sebentar hanya untuk menemui kekasihnya dan tak akan membiarkan gadisnya menung-"

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN"pekiknya kuat sembari menutup kedua matanya dan mengeratkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya. Luhan terus memekik dengan air mata yang makin menambah kepedihannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memandang kakaknya sedih. Biarlah ia katakan sekarang, ia ingin kakaknya sadar dari sekarang dan terlepas dari jeratan pria brengsek itu.

"Pikirkan kata-kataku eonni. Aku harap kau bisa membuka pikiranmu akan pria itu"ucapnya seraya meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih menangis tersedu.

"Aniyo..hiks..Sehun..hiks"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menutup pintu, Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Chanyeol di sana. Awalnya, pemuda tampan itu ingin menjenguk Luhan. Bahkan, ia sudah mengetuk pintu sedari tadi namun tak ada yang membuka sehingga ia membuka sendiri pintu yang kebetulan tak dikunci oleh pemilik rumah.

Setibanya, ia di depan pintu kamar Luhan. Ia mendengar pekikan yang cukup keras sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu dan ia hanya biasa berdiam di samping pintu.

"Sejak kapan Oppa ada di sini?"tanya Baekhyun sembari melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sana dan diikuti Chanyeol.

"Sejak Eonnimu berteriak. Apa yang kau katakan Baekhyun-aah?"tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Hanya kata-kata yang mungkin saja membuat Eonni sadar akan pria brengsek itu"ujarnya santai sembari menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu.

Mereka pun duduk di ruang tamu dengan Chanyeol. Gadis itu hanya terdiam di samping Chanyeol dengan mata sedikit berkaca. Ia benar-benar memikirkan keadaan kakaknya. Kesedihan jelas terpancar dari raut wajahnya membuat Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tak merengkuhnya hingga membuat Baekhyun yang sedih terkejut dan berdebar dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Menangislah. Aku tahu kau ingin menangis dari tadi, hanya saja kau ingin terlihat tegar di depan eonnimu, bukan? Menangislah. Luapkan perasaanmu"

Tak berlama isakan kecil terdengar di telinga Chanyeol. Ia mengelus pelan punggung Baekhyun sehingga tidak berapa lama kemudian tak terdengar lagi isakan gadis itu karena ia tertidur kelelahan di dalam pelukannya.

Sehun memijit-mijit kepalanya pelan. Kepalanya terasa pusing setelah meminum wine bersama Minri. Ia memang tak bisa untuk menolak ajakan gadis itu dari dulu walaupun ia tak begitu sanggup untuk minum dengan kadar alkoholnya lumayan tinggi. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu menghidupkannya sebentar dan berturut-turut ponsel itu berbunyi menandakan banyaknya pesan yang masuk. Ia pun membuka pesan yang dikirim dari Luhan.

 **From: My Angel**

 **Sehunie. Kau dimana ? aku sudah di taman**

 **From: My Angel**

 **Sehunie. Apa kau sudah selesai?**

 **From: My Angel**

 **Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk tapi tak apa kalau ada kau, aku pasti susah menikmati pemandangan anak-anak bermain pasti kau mengalihkan pandangku. Kekeke~**

 **From: My Angel**

 **Pakailah jaket yang tebal ne. Jangan sampai kau kedinginan. Kau tahu di sini sangat dingin tapi aku akan tetap menunggumu^^ Saranghae Sehunie :***

Sehun terdiam setelah membaca pesan dari gadis itu dan ia benar-benar melupakan janjinya untuk bertemu Luhan. Di pesan terakhir pun gadis itu tetap mengkhawatirkannya. Sedangkan ia? Ingat saja tidak akan janji yang telah ia buat. Ia benar-benar meruntuki kebodohannya dan rasa penyesalan itu terus melingkupi dirinya kini.

'Apa yang telah kulakukan? Luhannie mianhae'

Ia langsung mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya bergegas pergi ke rumah Luhan apalagi hari ini libur. Tentu ia tidak bekerja, ia ingin meminta maaf pada Luhan.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Sehun pun tiba di rumah Luhan. Ia mengetuk pintu dengan harapan Luhan membukanya.

Kleek

Luhan terkejut melihat Sehun berdiri di depannya namun ia segera menyuruh Sehun untuk masuk lalu membuatkan air minum sebentar. Sehun memandangi rumah mungil nan nyaman yang sudah lama tak ia kunjungi.

Tak berbeda dengan dulu, letak barang-barangnya masih sama yang beda hanya orangtua Luhan yang kini mengurus perusahaan mereka di Beijing dan ia masih mengingat sudah sebulan lalu, ia mengantar orangtua Luhan ke bandara bersama sang adik yang menatap tajam dirinya pada saat itu.

Ia sadar Baekhyun tak menyukai dirinya terlebih untuk dekat pada kakaknya tapi ia tak memperdulikannya apalagi orangtua mereka sudah menyetujui hubungan mereka. Hanya waktu yang menentukan arah keduanya.

"Sehun.. Sehunie"

"Ah, Mian. Luhan. Baekhyun kemana?"tanyanya sambil mengalihkan rasa kikuk yang melanda dirinya.

"Ia sedang pergi dengan Chanyeol. Waeyo?"

"Aniyo. Sudah lama tidak melihatnya"

"Umm. Kau tak apa-apa? Sebaiknya kau berbaring saja"sambung Sehun membuat Luhan bingung akan tingkah kekasihnya ini.

"Aku tak apa, Tae. Kau lihat, aku masih berjalan dan menatapmu sekarang. Tidak usah khawatir seperti itu"balasnya dengan sedikit kekehan. Sehun memandangi wajah kekasihnya dengan seksama. Ia tambah bersalah melihat Luhan yang agak pucat lalu matanya yang sembab habis menangis dan ia tahu ini karena dirinya.

"Luhan, bolehkan aku bertanya padamu?"

"Ne?"

"Berapa lama kau menungguku?"tanyanya penasaran karena ia yakin Luhan akan menunggunya sampai ia datang.

"Molla. Saat aku bangun, aku sudah di kamar. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menjemputku"

Sehun bersyukur dalam hati dan ia harus bersiap menerima amukan dari Baekhyun yang membencinya tanpa alasan. Tapi, ia menerimanya. Ia tak akan marah karena ia memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu jika ada Baekhyun.

"Mianhae..aku tak bermaksud membuatmu seperti itu"ucapnya tulus dengan nada menyesal.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aniyo, aku mengerti pasti kau sedang sibuk mengurusi perusahaanmu. Pasti menjadi CEO muda pekerjaan yang berat, bukan?"tanya Luhan sembari tersenyum pada Sehun. Sehun tak habis pikir, biasanya seorang yeoja akan memarahi kekasihnya bila datang terlambat dan lebih parahnya akan memutuskan hubungan mereka tetapi tidak dengan Luhan, malaikatnya.

Luhan masih bisa tersenyum dan memaklumi keadaan dirinya yang sebenarnya bukan alasan ia tidak datang malam itu. Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya lalu memeluk Luhan dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepaskan gadis mungil itu.

"Mianhe..Jeongmal Mianhae"ucapnya. Luhan tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Perasaan sedih dan senang bercampur menjadi satu saat ini. Cukup ia yang merasa sakit, ia tak mau Sehun juga sakit. Ia tetap mempercayai bahwa pria ini tidak bersalah hanya perkejaan yang membuatnya tak bisa datang. Ya, hanya perkerjaan.

"Gwaenchana, Hunnie. Aku tahu kau tidak bersalah. Sudahlah lupakan saja, hm. Kita masih banyak waktu untuk bertemu. Hun, kau membuatku sesak"ujarnya sembari mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat Sehun yang hampir membuatnya sesak.

"Aniyo. Aku masih ingin memeluk Angelku yang yeoppo ini"ujarnya sembari memutar tubuh Luhan sebentar di dalam pelukannya.

"Sehunnie, sudah. Aku pusing"bohongnya sambil menyembunyikan senyumnya. Tentu saja ia tidak akan pusing apalagi Sehun hanya memutarnya dua kali. Ia merasa senang saat ini dan membalas pelukan Sehun.

CUP

Kecupan lembut itu mendarat di keningnya dengan bisikan Sehun ditelinganya.

"Aku berjanji tak akan membiarkanmu bersedih lagi. Aku berjanji"

TBC

Note: Ff ini udah pernah publish lewat akun lama Viscontess A. Naa lupa sama passwordnya jadi buat akun lagi L tapi gak p2 kali ini ff ini sudah direvisi *maklumin aja ya kalau masih ada dikit2 typo nyangkut author masih belajar..hehe* tetap dengan cast Hunhan dan akan tetap dilanjut kok sampai selesai..hehe. Naa minta maaf bru bisa update sekarang L Naa sangat berterima kasih pada readers yang sudah baca n review. Review kalian sangat membantu. Jangan segan review lagi ya^^. Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih J

Jgn lupa RnR ya^^

Kritik dan saran kalian sangat membatu. Psst, chapter 2 Asap :D

Annyeong^^ *Pyong


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love is Difficult

Pairing: Hunhan (Sehun x Luhan)

Genre: Angst, Hurt, Romance, Genderswitch

Rate: T

Lenght: 2 of ?

Cast:

Xi Luhan 24 y.o (Yeoja)

Oh Sehun 25 y.o (Namja)

Xi Baekhyun 21 y.o (Yeoja)

Park Chanyeol 23 y.o (Namja)

Lee Minri 24 y.o (Oc/ Yeoja)

 **Warning Typo and Genderswitch!**

 **~Love is Difficult~**

 **_HunHan_**

Sejak tadi gadis itu tidak berhenti menampilkan senyumannya yang membuat beberapa orang terpesona. Gadis itu berhenti sejenak, ia melihat seorang bocah laki-laki gemuk dengan wajah murung menunduk sembari memegang tas kecil bergambar Ultramen kesukaannya. Luhan pun mengerutkan kening lalu menatap jam tangannya.

'Inikan sudah jam masuk. Mengapa ia tak masuk?'batin Luhan. Luhan pun menghampiri anak itu.

"Mengapa kau tak masuk, hm?"tanya Luhan lembut. Ia melirik name tag anak ini, Park Jimin.

Luhan perlahan mengangguk, seakan mengerti bahwa Jimin adalah murid baru di Tk ini dan terlihat pemalu. Luhan pun menunggu jawaban Jimin. Namun, jimin tak menjawab pertanyaannya malah mengeratkan genggaman pada tasnya.

"Park Jimin. Itu namamu?"tanya Luhan kembali. Jimin pun menoleh ke arah Luhan sekilas lalu kembali menunduk dengan cepat.

"Namaku Xi Luhan, Jimin boleh panggil Noona kalau Jimin mau. Jimin tahu Noona suka sekali menonton Ultramen. Mereka sangat kuat dan keren"ucapnya dengan penuh semangat. Akhirnya, Jimin pun menoleh kembali pada Luhan dengan senyuman lebar sehingga membuat matanya menyipit sempurna.

Luhan pun melanjutkan sedikit ceritanya sambil memperagakan aksi Ultaramen di depan Jimin. Jimin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat aksi Luhan. Luhan melupakan suatu hal, mereka masih berada di depan sekolah. Orang-orang yang melintas pun ikut menyaksikan aksi Luhan dengan tersenyum, tertawa bahkan menganggap dirinya aneh. Setelah menyadari ia adalah objek bagi orang-orang, buru-buru Luhan membungkukan badannya beberapa kali dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah sambil mengatakan maaf.

"Jimin-ah. Noona sudah bercerita. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk, di dalam ada banyak teman-teman, Seonsaengnim, dan banyak mainan. Mungkin saja di dalam ada Ultramen. Jimin mau?"ucap Luhan dengan bangganya. Padahal ia tidak terlalu mengingat jenis mainan yang ada di Tk. Tapi, jika mainan itu tidak ada maka ia akan tetap membelikannya untuk bocah itu.

"Ne. Chim mau"jawabnya dengan aksen khas anak kecil membuat Luhan gemas.

"Baiklah. Tapi, Jimin harus memanggil Seonsaengnim kalau kita di sekolah. Ne?"

"Ne. Seonsaengnim Noona"ucapnya penuh semangat. Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar panggilan Jimin. Sepertinya ia harus menjelaskan nama panggilan itu nanti.

Di lain sisi, Oh Sehun sedang sibuk melihat beberapa dokumen yang belum ia baca dan tanda tangani. Kepalanya terasa pusing, sehingga ia menghempaskan dokumen-dokumen itu. Sesekali ia menghela nafas lalu mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya. Ia mengamati wallpaper yang menampilkan Luhan sebagai objeknya. Ia rindu dengan senyuman dan suara Luhan.

Sehun teringat akan sesuatu dan perasaan bersalah menyelimutinya kembali. Ia harus minta maaf pada Luhan lusanya setelah kejadian itu. Ia ingin menjenguk Luhan tetapi pekerjaannya tak dapat ditunda. Ia harus pergi ke luar kota Sehun selama seminggu sehingga ia tidak bisa menjenguk Luhan. Sehun sungguh menyesal. Ia selalu membuat Luhan bersedih karena dirinya.

Tok Tok Tok

Tak ada jawaban. Sehun masih larut dengan suasana hatinya. Tak menyadari Minri masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Oh Sehun!"pekiknya keras.

Sehun pun terlonjak kaget mendegar pekikan Minri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Tuan Oh?"ujarnya sedikit kesal.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kaku bingung harus menjawab apa. Minri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah lelaki tampan itu.

"Hm, lupakan. Jadi untuk apa kau kesini?"tanya Sehun tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar. Appa menyuruhku membeli karangan bunga untuk relasinya. Ayolah temani aku"rengeknya penuh harap pada Sehun yang memasang raut malas.

"kau bisa menyuruh pekerja disini untuk membelikan karangan bunganya"balasnya Sehun. Namun, Minri tetap pada pendiriannya ingin membeli langsung bersama Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu bagus atau tidak jika dibelikan. Aku tidak ingin ada yang sampai mempermalukan Appaku. Ayolah Hun"bujuknya dengan sedikit aegyo. Sehun sedikit terpesona dengan aegyo yang ditunjukkan Minri dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya tetapi berakhir menyetujui permintaan Minri.

Akhirnya, Sehun dan Minri pun keluar bersamaan dengan tangan Minri yang menggaet erat lengan Sehun. Banyak orang berbisik melihat mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Sehun tahu akan itu tetapi ia mengabaikannya. 'Bukankah hal ini jika bersama teman' pikirnya.

Tak sampai beberapa lama. Mereka pun sampai di depan toko, Minri pun melihat-lihat karangan bunga terbaik dan langsung memesannya. Sedangkan Sehun, ia hanya mengikuti gadis itu melangkah.

"Hun. Aku lapar. Ayo makan. Buing buing~"pinta Minri dengan aegyonya lagi. Ya, aegyo adalah jurus andalannya untuk meluluhkan hati Sehun. Sehun pun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Minri yang mirip anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

"Baiklah kurasa ini sudah jam makan siang"kata Sehun, Minri pun bersorak riang hingga memeluk Sehun.

Dari kejauhan, seorang gadis melihat adegan itu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terus mengamati mereka. Pandangannya tidak pernah terlepas dari kedua orang itu sampai mereka pergi dari sana. Pria dan mobil itu sangat familiar dan tentu ia tahu siapa pria itu.

"Oh Sehun. Aku benar-benar akan membuka topengmu"gumamnya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Baekhyun-ah"panggil seorang pria bertubuh tinggi di belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun membalikkan badannya melihat Chanyeol tersenyum layaknya idiot membuat ia ikut tersenyum melupakan amarahnya untuk sesaat.

Hari ini Luhan harus terlambat pulang. Luhan sudah mencoba untuk menawari Jimin pulang bersama agar ia bisa mengantarkannya langsung, namun Jimin menolak. Jadi, ia menunggu bersama Jimin di sekolah. Setelah jemputan Jimin datang. Luhan pun bergegas memanggil taksi menuju perusahaan Sehun.

"Semoga Sehunie suka"ujarnya sembari mengarahkan pandangannya pada kotak bekal berwarna putih yang ia pegang. Luhan memang sengaja pergi menemui Sehun untuk memberikannya kejutan sekaligus bertemu Sehun. Ia sudah sangat merindukan Sehun.

Tidak terasa kini taksi yang membawa Luhan telah sampai di Perusahaan Sehun. Luhan pun segera membayar ongkos taksi tersebut. Sebelum keluar, ia segera merapikan rambut serta pakaiannya. Luhan melangkah anggun memasuki gedung elit seantero Korea itu. Ia bertanya pada karyawan di sana. Jujur saja, ia jarang datang kemari. Ia tak terlalu mengingat letak ruangan Sehun di gedung ini. Setelah paham, ia pun menaiki lift setelah berterima kasih pada karyawan pria yang memberikan informasi ruang Sehun padanya.

TING

Luhan pun keluar. Ia bertanya pada resepsionis di sana akan keberadaan Sehun. Wajah Luhan yang awalnya berseri perlahan berubah sendu mendengar jawaban resepsionis itu.

"Tuan Oh sedang pergi, Nona. Apa anda sudah membuat janji?"

"Belum tapi bolehkah aku menitipkan sesuatu untuk Tuan Oh?"

"Tentu saja,Nona"

"Baiklah, tolong berikan kepada Tuan Oh, ne. Jika Tuan Oh bertanya, katakan saja dari Xi Luhan. Gamsahamnida"kata Luhan sembari melangkah pergi.

Resepsionis itu hanya melihat saja kotak bekal bewarna putih itu dan meletakkan di samping telpon.

Baekhyun melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding itu. Ini sudah tiga jam berlalu dari jam kepulangan kakaknya. Tapi, sampai sekarang kakaknya belum tiba di rumah. Jika mengingat Luhan ia jadi terpikir Sehun. Memorinya memutar kembali adegan pelukan antara Sehun dan gadis itu di depan toko bunga.

Setelah Luhan menerima Sehun sebagai kekasihnya. Ia tidak berpikir bahwa Sehun itu baik, ia pernah secara tidak sengaja melihat Sehun masuk ke dalam Bar bersama seorang gadis. Awalnya, ia tak percaya bahwa pria itu adalah Oh Sehun, kekasih kakaknya. Baekhyun pun mencoba untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat. Ia mencoba menepis pikiran buruk yang mulai berkeliaran di kepalanya. Ia mencoba percaya pada pilihan kakaknya.

Keesokan malam, ia kembali kesana. Sebelumnya, ia meminta izin kepada sang kakak untuk menginap di rumah temannya. Rumah temannya memang bisa melewati dua arah untuk menuju ke sana. Baekhyun memilih untuk melewati Bar itu. Baekhyun pun bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik besar yang tidak begitu jauh dari sana. Semua ketidakpercayaan itu sirna ketika ia melihat Sehun masuk ke dalam sana, kali ini bersama temannya dan beberapa gadis yang cantik dan seksi. Ia terduduk lemas di balik tiang itu, tak sanggup berkata apapun selain nama kakaknya, Xi Luhan.

Tes

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya gusar tanpa ia sadari kristal bening itu telah jatuh membasahi pipinya. Kenangan buruk itu selalu terputar jika mengingat Sehun. Ia tak pernah menceritakan hal itu pada kakaknya. Ia tak sanggup melihat kakaknya bersedih apalagi hanya karena seorang pria brengsek seperti Sehun.

Tok Tok Tok

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengubah ekspresi wajahnya sambil menepuk pipinya dua kali. Ia pun membuka pintu itu dengan cepat. Ia mendapati kakaknya tersenyum sambil mendekap kantong plastik besar yang berisi sesuatu.

"Baekhyun-ah. Aku tadi melihat kue yang sepertinya enak. Ayo kita makan"ucapnya seraya memberikan kantong plastik itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Ne. Tumben kau baik, Eonni"goda Baekhyun lalu berlari ke arah dapur sebelum Luhan mengomeli dirinya.

"Yak! Adik tidak sopan"balas Luhan dengan sedikit candaan. Ia pun menuju dapur dan duduk manis di depan Baekhyun yang sedang memotong kue.

"Baek, tinggalkanlah beberapa potong. Jangan dimakan semua"

"Kenapa? Aku baru saja ingin makan semua. Eonni pasti cuma makan satu potong. Eonni kan tidak terlalu suka kue"katanya sambil memotong kembali kue itu.

"Tinggalkan untuk Chanyeol. Bukankah Chanyeol juga suka kue sepertimu, hm?"

"Eonni, kenapa kau tahu? apa Eonni jangan-jangan suka pada Chanyeol Oppa?"tanyanya sambil mendelik tajam ke arah Luhan yang terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan adiknya.

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Kulihat Chanyeol juga tampan"balasnya kembali. Luhan sangat senang menggoda adiknya. Ia jelas tahu bahwa Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol.

"Yak! Eonni tidak boleh. Chanyeol hanya milikku! Oops"

Baekhyun pun menutup mulutnya cepat seakan menyadari apa yang barusan dikatakannya secara spontan. Luhan kembali tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang masih menutup mulut dan menundukkan padangannya, malu.

Tok Tok Tok

Luhan pun pergi dari sana dan membuka pintu. Ia dikejutkan dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintunya. Ia jadi teringat kembali adiknya yang sedang menahan malu di dapur sana. Ia pun menyeringai kecil. Luhan tak sadar jika Chanyeol menatap bingung dirinya.

"Noona. Waeyo?"

"Ah, tidak ada. Ayo ke dalam Baekhyun sedang memotong kue. Kau pasti suka"

"Umm. Ne"

Mereka pun ke dalam dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan kata pabo yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol di sini. Sudahlah jangan risau begitu. Benarkan Chan?"

Ah, Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk saja. Sudah cukup ia melihat Noona kesayangannya itu terlihat aneh dan sekarang Baekhyun yang memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia tak terlalu mengeti Xi's Family di depannya ini.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja makan kuenya. Aku mau istirahat dulu, tinggalkan saja sepotong untukku ya"kata Luhan beranjak pergi dari sana, sebelumnya ia menoleh kepada Chanyeol.

"Chan. Kau tau? Tadi Baekhyun berkata-"

Baekhyun yang mendengar namanya disebut pun menoleh ke arah Luhan. Luhan pun menyeringai kecil. Seolah tahu yang dipikirkan Luhan. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya penuh harap.

"KAU MILIKNYA"teriak Luhan lalu buru-buru pergi dari sana kalau tidak mungkin saja pisau yang dipegang Baekhyun melayang kepadanya.

"EONNI! Pergi sana!"

Chanyeol tertegun mendengar Luhan. 'Benarkah?' batinnya. Ia pun menoleh pada Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

"i.. itu. Ah, lupakan saja perkataan Eonni. Ini untuk Chanyeol Oppa"ucapnya sambil memberikan piring itu sambil menahan malu. Ia tak bisa menatap Chanyeol seperti biasa. Ia masih malu terlebih Chanyeol menatapnya seperti tadi. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol juga ingin mengerjai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang masih menunduk langsung terkejut ketika Chanyeol menampakkan wajahnya dari bawah. Spontan Baekhyun melempar kue itu ke arah Chanyeol.

BUK

"Mi... Mianhae Oppa"ucapnya tak enak karena kue itu terlempar tepat di wajah Chanyeol.

Poor Xi Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengganti pakaian, Luhan membaringkan dirinya sambil memegang ponsel. Ia jadi ingin menelpon Sehun. Apa ia sudah makan bekal yang diberikannya tadi ya? Dengan cepat Luhan pun menelpon Sehun.

"Yeoboseyo"terdengar suara khas Sehun di sebrang sana.

"Yeoboseyo. Sehunie eodi?"

"Aku di kantor. Kau sudah makan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau?"

"Aku juga sudah"

"Lalu bagaimana rasanya?"

Di kantornya, Sehun tampak bingung mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Lalu, Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia menitipkan bekal makan siang pada resepsionisnya. Sehun berpikir sejenak, ia pun dengan berat hati mengatakan enak dan senang akan bekal itu. Mereka pun melanjutkan pembicaraan kecil setelahnya. Selepas pembicaraan itu berakhir, Sehun pun keluar menuju meja resepsionis dan menanyakan prihal itu. Sang resepsionis menunduk takut ketika mengatakan bekal itu telah hilang hingga membuat Sehun frustasi dan memarahinya. Ia mengecewakan Luhan lagi dan lagi dengan kebohongannya. Sehun pun kembali ke ruangannya dengan perasaan bersalah pada Luhan.

Dari kejauhan Minri melihat Sehun memarahi resepsionis itu. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya.

'sebegitu pentingkah bekal itu?'

 **Flashback**

Minri yang hendak ke ruang Sehun pun berhenti sejenak. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada kotak bekal bewarna coklat yang terletak di samping telpon. Bukan kotak bekal yang menarik perhatiannya. Tapi, nama yang tertera di kertas yang tertempel di atas kotak itu, Oh Sehun.

"Ini dari siapa?"tanyanya sembari mengambil kotak bekal itu mencari siapa pengirimnya. Namun, ia tidak menemukannya.

"Berani sekali memberikan bekal pada seorang CEO seperti Sehun. Astaga"pikirnya sambil berdecih pelan. Ia pun memanggil seseorang karyawan dan memberikan kotak bekal itu padanya. Karyawan tersebut senang lalu membawa kotak bekal itu pergi. Resepsionis itu pun kembali dari toilet dan tidak menyadari bahwa kotak itu tidak ada di sana.

 **Flash Back End**

Tanpa merasa bersalah, Minri pun melenggang pergi dari sana. Ia menjadi tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa pengirim bekal itu

Sehun menunggu di dalam mobil. Hari ini adalah hari yang sudah lama ia tunggu. Akhirnya, ia dapat bertemu sekaligus berkencan dengan Luhan. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan mendapati gadis dengan rambut keramel itu berjalan ke arahnya.

Sehun banyak bersyukur dipertemukan dengan Luhan. Gadis yang baik sekaligus cantik. Lihatlah gadis itu menguraikan rambut karamelnya serta pakaian yang menambah keanggunan Xi Luhan. Luhan hanya memakai blazer serta rok yang bewarna senada. Penampilan yang sederhana dari Xi Luhan mampu membuat kupu-kupu bertebangan di sekeliling Sehun.

Luhan pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Tanpa berlama, Sehun pun menjalankan mobilnya bergegas pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun pun keluar dari mobil. Luhan langsung memejamkan matanya membiarkan angin menerpa lembut wajahnya. Ia pun membuka matanya perlahan. Gulungan ombak serta pasir yang sedikit berkilau itu seakan memanggilnya untuk segera datang. Tanpa melihat Sehun, Luhan langsung berlari ke pinggir pantai.

Luhan benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Sehun akan membawanya kemari. Salah satu tempat kesukaannya selain taman di dekat sungai Han. Ia harus berterima kasih kepada Sehun ketika ia hendak memanggil Sehun. Luhan dikejutkan dengan lengan yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Luhan pun menolehkan pandangannya ke kiri dan dihadang oleh kepala Sehun. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan sambil memegang tangan Sehun.

"Sehunie. Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu"ucap Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ombak dengan langit berwarnakan jingga keemasan.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan duluan kepadamu tapi kau selalu pandai mencuri kesempatanku"ujar Sehun membuat Luhan terkikik kecil.

Sehun juga merasakan perasaan yang sama. Terlebih sudah seminggu ia tidak bertemu Luhan karena pekerjaanya. Sedang Luhan, ia sudah seminggu pula Luhan tidak mendapatkan omelan dari sang Adik bila ia mengucapkan bertemu atau berbicara dengan Sehun.

Ia yakin pertemuannya dengan Sehun seperti ini adalah takdir. Terlebih adiknya itu sedang menginap di rumah temannya.

"Sehunie. Aku sangat bersyukur kita dapat bertemu kembali dalam situasi seperti ini yang menyenangkan dan menenangkan. Kau juga bisa menghilangkan penat dari pekerjaanmu. Aku tahu kau pasti sibuk menjadi CEO apalagi pekerjaanmu pasti bertambah banyak. Benarkan?"

Sehun hanya diam, ia kembali mendengarkan perkataan Luhan.

"Aku minta maaf jika beberapa kali memintamu bertemu denganku secara tiba-tiba dan kau datang. Aku pasti membuatmu sulit dan menganggu pekerjaanmu"

'datang beberapa hari setelahnya dan aku bahkan sering membuatmu menunggu tanpa arti Luhanie'sambung Sehun dalam hatinya.

"Ak-"

"Berhenti. Berhentilah Lu. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah kau perbuat. Aku sungguh menyesal tak pernah bisa menepati janjiku padamu dan janji kita. Bahkan aku jarang mengabarimu dan mengangkat telponmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Luhanie"

Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sehun. Sehun kembali melanjutkan perkataan yang sudah lama ingin ia katakan tetapi belum memiliki waktu yang pas.

"Maaf telah membuatmu lama menunggu, maaf telah mengingkari janji kita, maaf telah membuatmu bertengkar dengan adikmu, maaf telah membuatmu bersedih, maaf telah membuatmu menangis dan maaf aku baru mengatakannya sekarang"

Tes

Tes

Kristal bening yang sudah lama ia tahan tak dapat terbendung lagi. Luhan menangis menahan suaranya agar tak terisak dan bersamaan, ia juga merasakan bahunya basah dan bergetar.

Sehun menangis.

Luhan langsung membalikkan badannya dan memeluk erat Sehun yang bergetar menahan tangis. Biarkanlah orang yang melihat mereka berkata berlebihan, aneh, atau apapun itu. Mereka hanya menumpahkan rasa terpendam dengan saling menguatkan satu sama lain.

Hari ini biarkanlah mereka memulai lembaran selanjutnya dengan tinta yang berbeda.

TBC

Chapter duanya rampung^^

Thanks buat readers yang sudah review dan baca. Semangat, kritik dan saran kalian sangat berarti *hug readers*

Thanks buat kritik dan sarannya di chapter sebelumnya. Naa akan coba perbaiki kekurangan dalam ff ini^^

Jangan segan ksh review yow. Thanks buat semuanya^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love is Difficult

Pairing: Hunhan (Sehun x Luhan)

Genre: Angst, Hurt, Romance, Genderswitch

Rate: T

Lenght: 3 of ?

Cast:

Xi Luhan 24 y.o (Yeoja)

Oh Sehun 25 y.o (Namja)

Xi Baekhyun 21 y.o (Yeoja)

Park Chanyeol 23 y.o (Namja)

Lee Minri 24 y.o (Oc/ Yeoja)

 **Warning Typo and Genderswitch!**

*HUNHAN*

"Eonni"

Luhan pun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang memegang sebuah undangan pernikahan dari sahabat Luhan.

"Apa aku diundang?"tanyanya antusias membuat Luhan geli lalu menggangguk sehingga Baekhyun langsung menerjang Luhan yang sedang duduk menonton tv.

"Kyungsoo Eonni baik sekali. Apa aku boleh mengundang Chanyeol?"tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja. Sebelum aku mengatakannya, Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu mengundang tetapi ia minta maaf tidak bisa memberikan langsung. Jadi, ia menitipkan undangannya padaku untuk Chanyeol. Kau sampaikan saja ya tadi kulihat Chanyeol sudah pulang"ujar Luhan membuat Baekhyun langsung pergi tanpa menjawab.

Setibanya Baekhyun di rumah Chanyeol, ia menyerahkan undangan Kyungsoo padanya. Chanyeol pun membaca undangan itu dengan seksama.

"Benarkah noona bermata bulat itu akan menikah?"tanyanya tak percaya membuat Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Menurutnya, pria di depannya ini memang tampan tetapi pertanyaan dan perilakunya terkadang idiot. Sudah tahu itu undangan pernikahan tapi ditanya lagi, batin Baekhyun.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Oppa? apa kau tidak suka Kyungsoo Eonni menikah?"ujarnya sebal sambil membalikkan badannya.

Chanyeol refleks menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia bukan tak menyukai Kyungsoo menikah hanya saja ia melihat Kyungsoo seperti murid SD karena fisiknya yang kecil ditambah berpipi tembam. Chanyeol hanya heran dan tentu saja senang karena diundang ke hari bahagia Kyungsoo, temannya Luhan. Beberapa kali ia sudah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan ia menyimpulkan Kyungsoo orang yang baik.

Dia benar-benar melupakan Baekhyun yang masih enggan memutar badan menghadapnya.

"Umm, bukan begitu. Aku hanya heran saja, bagaimana noona berwajah murid SD itu bisa menikah..hehe"

Jawaban Chanyeol entah mengapa membuat Baekhyun bertambah kesal. Ia pun melanjutkan, "Kenapa Oppa tidak menikah dengannya saja agar Oppa tidak bingung"ketus Baekhyun.

"Aku lebih tertarik menikah dengan Baby Smurf yang sedang cemburu di depanku"

Baekhyun terdiam dan berpikir. Sementara itu, Chanyeol sedang menahan tawa di belakangnya. Akhirnya Baekhyun sadar dengan maksud Chanyeol. Pipinya bersemu merah, detak jatungnya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Senang. Baekhyun tidak bisa memungkiri itu tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya sedikit jengkel secara bersamaan, Baby Smurf. Chanyeol menyamakan dirinya dengan makhluk biru kerdil itu. Baekhyun pun membalikan badannya dengan senang bercampur kesal.

"Yak! aku bukan makhluk kerdil biru dan aku tidak cemburu"ujarnya kesal sambil menyamarkan raut senangnya.

"Kau memang tidak biru tapi kau sangat kerdil...hahaha"tawanya membuat Baekhyun memukul gemas tubuh raksasa itu. Chanyeol pun meminta maaf sampai berlutut membuat Baekhyun kesal tapi senang. Ia pun memaafkan Chanyeol dengan cepat. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama marah pada Chanyeol. Ia juga tidak mengerti.

"Baekhyun-ah. Apa Sehun Hyung juga diundang?"tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Raut wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah begitu mendengar kata Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku juga tidak menanyakannya pada Eonni. Bisakah Oppa berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu. Ia terlalu bagus untuk dipanggil seperti itu"

"Dia lebih tua dariku jadi aku harus memanggilnya Hyung. Kau juga seharusnya memanggilnya Oppa, bukankah ia lebih tua darimu, Baek? sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu membencinya?"

Chanyeol memang tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain tapi entah mengapa ia tertarik dengan hal ini? ia tidak mengerti sikap Baekhyun langsung berubah bila berkaitan dengan Sehun. Ia sudah lama bertentangga dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Ia pun sudah mengganggap mereka seperti keluarganya sendiri terutama Luhan. Ia hanya kasihan melihat hubungan Luhan ditambah Baekhyun yang membenci kekasih Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, Oppa. Ia sudah terlalu banyak membuat Eonni bersedih. Tidak hanya itu, aku mengetahui sisi buruknya. Ia terlalu banyak menyimpan kebohongannya. Aku tidak ingin Eonni berdekatan dengan orang sepertinya"tukas Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan saja tentang sisi buruk yang kau ketahui pada Luhan noona?"tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng, ia menatap lurus ke depan.

"Tidak akan berhasil. Eonni tidak pernah mau mendengarku jika aku memulai pembicaraan mengenai hal itu. Ia pasti akan mengelak dengan alasan-alasan yang ia percayai. Ia sungguh keras kepala. Aku berharap Eonni atau pria itu sendiri yang akan membongkarnya"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan memilih untuk tidak menyambung percakapan. Ia pun mengajak Baekhyun ke dapur untuk mencoba makanan yang baru ia beli di supermarket tadi.

*

Luhan mengetuk pintu itu pelan. Tak lama, pemilik rumah itu membukanya.

"Luhan, kau datang"serunya senang sambil memeluk Luhan. Luhan membalasnya tak kalah senang. Luhan pun duduk di sofa empuk itu dan tak lama perempuan itu datang membawa segelas minuman dan beberapa makanan ringan.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot Kyungsoo-ya. Aku hanya mampir sebentar"ujar Luhan namun Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikannya. Ia duduk di depan Luhan sesekali mereka bercerita tentang masa SMA dulu.

Kyungsoo merupakan sahabat Luhan sejak kecil namun mereka harus berpisah ketika orangtua Kyungsoo pindah kerja ke Jepang. Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan Luhan. Saat SMA, Kyungsoo kembali, ia dan Luhan bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Banyak kenangan-kenangan yang dilalui oleh keduanya. Luhan tidak menyangka waktu begitu cepat hingga Kyungsoo akan menikah lusa nanti.

"Kyungsoo-ya. Selamat ne. Aku senang kau akan segera menikah. Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa"

Kyungsoo menggeleng gemas,"Tidak apa, jangan membebani dengan hal-hal yag tidak penting Luhan-aah. Kau datang ke hari pernikahanku nanti adalah hadiah yang terbaik untukku. Aku harap kau dan Sehun yang akan menangkap buket bungaku"godanya membuat wajah Luhan perlahan sendu.

Kyungsoo menyadari itu. "seperti ada yang tidak beres", benaknya.

"Ada apa, Luhan-aah?"tanyanya khawatir. Luhan menegakkan kepalanya lalu menggeleng.

"Bukan apa-apa, Kyungsoo-ya. Oh ya, Sehun meminta maaf. Ia tidak bisa hadir di pernikahanmu. Ia banyak kerjaan"ucap Luhan membuat Kyungsoo mengerti raut wajah Luhan yang tadi.

Kyungsoo tidak terlalu mengenal Sehun dengan baik. Ia hanya dua kali bertemu dengan Sehun itu pun secara kebetulan. Ia juga tidak terlalu mengingat wajah Sehun. Luhan sering mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menemui Sehun sebagai perkenalan tapi tidak berhasil karena Sehun terlalu sibuk.

Alasan-alasan yang diberikan Sehun terkadang membuat Kyungsoo heran pada Luhan. Mengapa ia tetap suka pada Sehun? Kyungsoo tahu, banyak tangisan yang dikeluarkan Luhan secara diam-diam akibat Sehun. Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang baru mengenal Luhan. Jadi, ia paham dengan keadaan Luhan alami walaupun tidak sepenuhnya.

Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun tapi apa Sehun mencintai Luhan?

Pertanyaan itu terkadang ada dibenaknya melihat Luhan yang terus-terusan menahan sedih gara-gara Sehun. Luhan bukan tipe yang mudah goyah pendiriannya. Perkataan apapun yang diberikan untuknya pasti dibantah. Ia sangat keras kepala untuk beberapa urusan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti tapi apa kau yakin Sehun tidak bisa datang hanya karena pekerjaan?"tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Luhan menatapnya sejenak lalu mengalihkan padangannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja. Aku percaya, ia pasti tidak bisa datang karena pekerjaannya. Aku percaya padanya Kyungsoo-ya"ucap Luhan dengan yakinnya. Kyungsoo sedikit miris mendengar jawaban Luhan. Luhan seolah ragu namun ia tetap memaksakan rasa percayanya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan seandainya Sehun tidak datang karena alasan yang lain? maksudku bukan pekerjaan tetapi wanita"sambung Kyungsoo.

Luhan terdiam.

Kyungsoo merasa sedikit bersalah mengatakan hal itu pada Luhan tapi ia ingin Luhan sedikit sadar untuk tidak memaksakan dirinya. Tak lama, Luhan pun menjawab dengan tegas,"Tidak. Sehun tidak akan melakukan itu. Ia bukan tipe lelaki seperti itu Kyungsoo-ya. Aku mengenal Sehun, dia lelaki yang baik dan jujur. Ia tidak seperti itu"tukas Luhan lalu tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya dan bingung tentang kepercayaan Luhan yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan akan lelaki itu. Luhan benar-benar menutup mata, pikirnya.

Luhan bukan baru pertama kali mengenal Sehun. Ia sudah tiga tahun mengenal lelaki tampan itu. Sehun yang meminta Luhan untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Ia menerima Sehun dengan senang hati. Ia tahu Sehun senang dengan anak kecil, itu terlihat pada saat ia menjemput Luhan di sekolah. Sesekali ia turun dan bermain dengan mereka.

Luhan percaya, lelaki yang menyukai anak kecil pasti berhati hangat dan lembut. Mereka juga dulu sering berkomunikasi. Sejak Sehun menjadi seorang CEO, ia tetap merasa Sehunnya masih sama dengan yang dulu hanya saja pekerjaan yang membedakannya sekarang. Ia juga harus memaklumi waktu mereka berkurang, intensitas pertemuan mereka berkurang, tapi hati dari mereka berdua tidak berkurang sampai saat ini. Ia yakin itu, Luhan tetap mencintai Sehun apapun kondisinya. Ia akan menerimanya walaupun terkadang hatinya merintih.

Bukankah cinta memerlukan pengorbanan?

Luhan akan melakukan apapun untuk hal itu untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Ia tidak mau menjadi seorang yang egois dan merepotkan orang lain hanya untuk kepentingan pribadi. Ia akan terus bersabar sebisa mungkin.

"Kyungsoo. Sepertinya aku harus pamit. Aku harus pergi menemui orangtua Jimin, murid kita. Sekali lagi selamat ne, jangan gugup. Selamat bahagia"kata Luhan sambil memeluk Kyungsoo erat, Kyungsoo pun membalas pelukan sahabatnya sembari menahan air mata yang ingin keluar.

Kyungsoo pun mengantar Luhan sampai pintu depan. Luhan pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju halte bus yang tidak jauh dari sana. Sekolah sedang libur namun ia tidak bisa bersantai. Orang tua Jimin menelepon semalam, keduanya telah pulang dari luar kota. Mereka ingin tahu perkembangan anaknya selama mereka pergi walaupun tidak lama tetapi mereka tidak lupa memperhatikan anaknya. Orang tua yang baik.

Tak berapa lama, Sebuah berhenti di halte tempat Luhan berdiri. Ia pun masuk dan duduk di sebelah wanita cantik berambut pendek, lengkap dengan seragam kerjanya. Wanita ini sangat cantik dan elegan. Pasti banyak yang menyukainya, pikir Luhan. Wanita yang diperhatikan Luhan itu pun menoleh ke arahnya membuat Luhan kikuk.

"A-annyeong"sapanya ragu. Wanita itu terdiam sejenak memperhatikan Luhan dari atas dan bawah lalu membalas sapaan Luhan.

"Annyeong. Kau mau ke Gangnam?"tanyanya berbasa-basi membuat Luhan mengangguk.

"Tujuan kita sama tapi bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"tanyanya. Luhan mengernyit namun ia tetap mengangguk. Wanita itu menghela nafasnya seolah membiarkan rasa gugup itu pergi.

"Apa kau seorang konselor?tanyanya penuh harap. Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah pakaiannya. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan rok dibawah lutut serta flat shoes menambah kesan manis pada dirinya.

'Apa pakaianku mirip konselor?'batin Luhan bertanya.

Luhan pun menggeleng sembari meminta maaf. Wanita itu terlihat kecewa dan duduk dengan tenang. Luhan sedikit penasaran sehingga ia bertanya,"Kenapa kau mencari konselor?".

Wanita itu terlihat bingung harus menjawab atau tidak. Terlebih, Luhan adalah orang yang baru ia jumpai dan masalah ini mengenai urusan pribadinya. Ia terlihat ragu untuk bercerita, Luhan pun tersadar dan buru-buru minta maaf karena ia seperti mencoba untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Wanita itu menggeleng. Ia mencoba yakin dan percaya pada orang di depannya. Wajahnya sangat baik, ia pasti tidak akan macam-macam padaku, benaknya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti orang yang baik. Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya. Aku bertemu lagi dengan mantan kekasihku. Ia seperti memberi kode untukku belakangan ini. Tatapan matanya masih sama, sikapnya dan cara ia berbicara padaku juga masih sama. Apa yang harusku lakukan?"tanyanya pada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum. Sepertinya wanita di depannya sedang jatuh cinta lagi dengan mantan kekasihnya. Tak ada yang tak mungkin dalam hidup ini, pikirnya. Luhan sebenarnya agak bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan yang seperti itu tapi ia tidak boleh mengecewakan orang lain.

Luhan pun mencoba menjawab sesuai nalurinya.

Ia menjawab,"Bersikaplah seperti biasa, berikan perhatian yang lebih apalagi jika ia sedang kesulitan, kalau berbalikan kurasa waktu yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu tapi mengapa kalian berpisah dulu?"tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Ah, kau benar. Dia memang terkadang sering melamun, sepertinya ia sedang memiliki masalah. Aku akan mencoba berbicara padanya dan aku akan lebih memberi perhatian padanya. Mengenai pertanyaanmu, itu karena-"

CKIIIT

Bus yang mereka tumpangi pun berhenti. Wanita yang sedang berbicara pada Luhan pun menghentikan obrolannya. Ia sedikit melirik ke jendela. Ia pun meminta maaf pada Luhan,"Maafkan aku. Aku harus turun di sini. Aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Lee Minri"ujarnya sambil menjabat tangan Luhan.

Belum sempat menjawab, petugas Bus memanggil Minri. Ia pun bergegas turun dari sana. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan. Minri pun pergi menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang tidak jauh darinya. Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi menunggunya di sana.

"Mobilku sudah selesai diperbaiki, Kris?"tanya Minri dan dibalas anggukan oleh pria yang bernama Kris. Kris adalah supir pribadi Minri namun Minri jarang memintanya untuk mengantar Minri layaknya supir pribadi. Ia lebih memberikan Kris tugas tentang perusahaan apalagi Kris merupakan lulusan Harvard.

Minri pun meminta Kris untuk mengantarnya ke kantor. Hari ini banyak sekali kejadian yang tak menyenangkan yang ia alami. Mobilnya mogok, Kris sulit dihubungi, rapat akan segera berlangsung, ada beberapa berkas yang tertinggal dan ia harus naik bus untuk mengambilnya. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Ia juga tidak enak pada Sehun, ia datang terlambat dan berkas penting tertinggal. Sebuah pesan masuk menyatakan rapatnya ditunda karena klien Sehun tidak bisa hadir, ia sedikit bersyukur tapi perasaan tidak enak itu masih melingkupinya.

*

Sehun memperhatikan kalender meja yang berada di mejanya. Ia benar-benar dilema sekarang. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi tapi harapan berbeda dari kenyataan. Keinginannya berubah malah membuat orang terdekatnya terkena imbas, Luhan.

Nama kekasihnya selalu berputar dalam kepalanya. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Luhan tapi ia telah menyakiti Luhan. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud. Ia berusaha menjadi orang yang menepati janji. Ia sudah duluan berjanji pada Minri akan menemaninya pergi. Selang beberapa menit, Luhan meneleponnya mengajaknya pergi. Ia menjadi dilema untuk menerima ajakan Luhan.

Sehun yang tidak ingin menyakiti Luhan terlalu dalam, ia pun menolak ajakan Luhan dengan alasan perkerjaan. Luhan pun memotong perkataannya, ia hanya memaklumi dan menyemangati Sehun. Setelahnya, Luhan pun mematikan teleponnya. Satu hal yang Sehun lupakan, ia lupa bertanya Luhan akan mengajaknya kemana.

Sehun tidak enak hati pada Minri kalau membatalkannya begitu saja. Ia pun pasrah walaupun dengan berat hati. Akhirnya, ia harus meminta maaf lagi dan lagi kepada Luhan, ia tidak bisa menemaninya pergi. Ia benar-benar lelaki yang buruk untuk Luhan, pikirnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Sehun pun menoleh kepada pintu mendapatkan Minri yang tertunduk lesu.

"Se-Sehun. Aku minta maaf, aku terlambat. Aku benar-benar ce-"

"Sudahlah. Setiap orang pasti pernah melupakan sesuatu. Lagipula Mr. Jung juga ada keperluan mendadak jadi tidak perlu merasa risau"ujar Sehun lembut. Ia mencoba menjadi CEO yang baik. Setiap orang pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan jadi untuk kali ini ia akan mentolerir Minri.

Sehun bukan tipe orang yang pemarah hanya gara-gara satu sebab maka ia akan menyerang orang tersebut. Ia sudah mengenal Minri dari dulu jadi ia sudah tahu keperibadian Minri. Minri bukan orang yang lalai atau sejenisnya. Ia tahu itu, jadi ia tidak perlu memusingkan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Ya tapi tetap saja aku mengecewakan kalau rapat itu tetap jadi bagaimana? aku pasti memalukanmu dan perusahaan"ujarnya lagi tanpa mau menatap Sehun. Sehun tersenyum, ia beranjak dari dekat jendela menghampiri Minri.

PUK

Sehun meletakkan tangannya di kedua bahu Minri. Minri kaget dan refleks menengadahkan kepala. Mata mereka bertemu, Minri tidak bisa mengalihkan padangannya, Sehun sukses mengunci pandangannya dan menjerat hatinya untuk kesekian kali.

"Jangan berbicara seandainya. Lihatlah kenyataan, sekarang atau hari ini rapat tidak akan berlangsung. Tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin. Mengerti?"ucap Sehun diakhiri senyumannya yang khas serta matanya yang menyipit. Sehun pun menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Minri.

'Kenyataannya, aku kembali jatuh cinta padamu Oh Sehun'

Sehun kembali ke tempat duduknya, sedangkan Minri masih terpaku bagai patung di sana.

"Minnie. Apa kita jadi pergi?"tanyanya sambil menatap Minri.

"A-Ah, Ne. Tentu saja tapi apa kau masih mau menemaniku ke pusat pembelajaan setelah kejadian ini?"tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia beranjak lalu menarik tangan Minri dan keluar ruangan bersamaan.

Sepasang calon pengantin muda tengah disibukkan dengan pakaian pernikahan mereka, Kyungsoo sedang memilih Jas yang akan dikenakan calon suaminya, Kim Jongin. Ia terlalu fokus sehingga tidak menyadari Jongin sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan Jas pilihan Kyungsoo ke 11 kali jika Jongin tidak salah menghitung.

"Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo pun membalikkan badannya. Ia terpesona dengan calon suami yang berada di depannya ini. Jas itu sangat cocok untuk tubuh kekar Jongin ditambah dengan wajahnya yang tampan. Benar-benar mempesona. Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang mengatakan Jongin tidak cocok dengan dirinya hanya karena tampilan fisik Kim Jongin.

Jongin memang tidak setampan Ji Chang Wook, Lee Minho atau aktor korea lainnya. Baginya, Jongin memiliki ketampanan tersendiri. Ia memang berkulit tan berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang berkulit putih tetapi bukan itu yang membuatnya menyukai Jongin.

Hati. Ia menyukai kebaikan hati Jongin, ia lembut dan perduli. Kyungsoo pernah melihat Jongin menghentikan motornya hanya untuk menolong seorang kakek yang terjatuh dari sepeda. Di sana memang ramai tetapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang berniat menolong kakek malang itu, Jongin menepikan motornya dan pergi menolong kakek itu. Setelahnya, orang-orang pun ikut menolong. Tidak hanya itu saja, banyak lagi kepribadian Jongin yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Kebaikan dari dalam diri Jongin menambah ketampanan yang sudah dimiliki Jongin, menurut Kyungsoo. Jonginnya sangat mempesona, orang yang melihat Jongin pasti berpikir Jongin orangnya kasar, atau sejenisnya tapi mereka salah. Penampilan fisik bukanlah segalanya, baginya kepribadian seseoranglah yang menentukan mereka seperti apa. Untuk apa tampan jika sikapnya buruk, lebih baik biasa saja tetapi sikapnya baik. Kyungsoo sangat menjunjung tinggi pemikiran itu.

Ia sangat bersyukur dipertemukan dengan Jongin apalagi ia akan menjadi calon suaminya.

"Ne. Jonginie. Jas ini sangat pas. Yang ini saja ya"pinta Kyungsoo lalu diangguki oleh Jongin. Ia pun melepas Jas itu dan memberikannya pada pelayan di sana.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun pergi ke kasir membayar dan mengambil barang mereka. Saat Jongin membayar, Kyungsoo mengedarkan padangannya di sekitaran pusat pembelanjaan ini. Matanya menangkap seseorang yang familiar baginya tapi dia masih meragukan itu. Kyungsoo pun bergegas keluar dari pintu.

"Apa itu dia? Tapi..."Kyungsoo menggantukan ucapannya. Ia masih samar-samar dengan wajah pria itu.

"Kau melihat siapa Kyungie?"tanya Jongin yang baru saja keluar pintu.

"Aku sepertinya melihat kekasih Luhan tapi aku masih samar-samar mengingat wajahnya tapi kalau dia memang kekasih Luhan, lalu siapa wanita yang disampingnya?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil berpikir keras.

"Semoga hal itu tidak benar tapi jangan katakan dulu pada Luhan jika kau belum memastikannya dengan benar"saran Jongin. Kyungsoo pun mengiyakan saran Jongin. Mereka pun beranjak dari sana.

'Semoga aku salah lihat'

*

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan seandainya Sehun tidak datang karena alasan yang lain? maksudku bukan pekerjaan tetapi wanita"

Sejak bertamu dari rumah Kyungsoo. Ia terus berpikiran tentang kata-kata Kyungsoo. Hatinya mencoba menolak kata-kata itu tapi logikanya menyuruhnya menerima. Ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ia selalu mencoba berpikir positif tentang Sehun tapi mengapa semua orang meragukan Sehun?

Ia tidak mengerti. Apakah mencintai Sehun adalah sebuah kesalahan?

Luhan menepuk pipinya sendiri lalu berkata,"Tidak. Apa yang sudah kupikirkan. Tentu saja, mencintai Sehun adalah hal yang terindah. Ah, mereka saja yang tidak mengenal Sehun. Tidak. Sehunku tidak seperti yang mereka pikirkan"

Luhan meyakinkan dirinya dan membuang pikiran negatif yang datang padanya. Ia pun mematikan lampu dan segera tidur mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke pernikahan Kyungsoo, esok hari.

*

Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah. Langit seolah ikut berbahagia melihat sepasangan pengantin yang telah selesai melakukan pemberkatan. Kyungsoo sangat cantik hari ini, gaun yang melekat pada dirinya menambah kecantikan yang sudah ia miliki. Ia benar-benar bahagia melihat sahabatnya telah melepas masa lajangnya dan memulai hidup baru bersama suaminya.

Kyungsoo terlihat serasi bersama Jongin. Mereka benar-benar jodoh. Senyuman tak henti menghiasi keduanya membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum.

"Eonni. Jangan iri seperti itu. Kau pasti akan menikah suatu saat nanti"goda Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah Luhan. Perkataan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertawa, sedangkan Luhan menundukkan wajah menahan malu.

Adiknya selalu pandai membuatnya malu. Baekhyun pun menggoda Luhan lagi ditambah suara tawa Chanyeol yang sedikit keras. Beberapa orang melirik ke arah mereka dengan kesal namun adapula yang menggelengkan kepala melihat anak muda yang ceria.

Begitu saatnya pelemparan buket bunga, para gadis terlihat berdiri dengan semangat. Baekhyun bahkan menarik Chanyeol untuk berdiri. Beberapa orang di belakang mereka protes karena tinggi Chanyeol menghalangi mereka meraih buket itu. Bakhyun tidak ¡mempedulikannya dan tidak membiarkan Chanyeol untuk duduk.

Kyungsoo pun mulai melemparkan bunganya ke belakang.

HAP

Buket bunga itu ditangkap oleh wanita yang baru saja datang ditemani lelaki tampan di sampingnya. Tak menyangka mendapatkan buket itu, wanita itu bersuara agak nyaring tanpa ia sadari membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya terkekeh kecil.

"Sehun-ah. Aku mendapatkannya"ujar wanita itu sambil memeluk Sehun dengan senang.

Luhan membalikkan badannya mendengar nama yang sangat familiar untuknya.

Ketika Luhan membalikan badannya, matanya disambut dengan mata lelaki itu.

"Sehun"

TBC

Adakah yang menunggu ff ini? #kepedean #abaikan

Sebelumnya, Naa minta maaf ya super telat update karena harus selesaiin skripsi Naa. Alhamdulillah udah kelar, Naa gak bisa juga janji buat cepat update setelah ini tapi Naa usahakan seminggu sekali untuk update.

Terima kasih buat reader yang udah baca, komen, dan sebagainya. Naa baca kok komenan kalian..hehe. Makasih banyak juga buat saran dan semangat kalian

Kamsahamnida

Jangan lupa komen, saran, dan kritik juga boleh

Sampai ketemu di Chapter berikutnya

Salam Cinta,

Xnaa05


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Love is Difficult

Pairing: Hunhan (Sehun x Luhan)

Genre: Angst, Hurt, Romance, Genderswitch

Rate: T

Lenght: 4 of ?

Cast:

Xi Luhan 24 y.o (Yeoja)

Oh Sehun 25 y.o (Namja)

Xi Baekhyun 21 y.o (Yeoja)

Park Chanyeol 23 y.o (Namja)

Lee Minri 24 y.o (Oc/ Yeoja)

Warning Typo and Genderswitch!

*HUNHAN*

"Sehun"

Luhan terpaku di tempatnya. Bibirnya terasa kelu, tak ada kata yang keluar selain nama lelaki yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ada beberapa emosi yang tersirat dari sorot matanya. Luhan berharap matanya salah atau kabur untuk saat ini. Ia tidak ingin mempercayainya namun matanya tetap memaksa untuk melihat lelaki itu, lelaki yang ia cintai, Oh Sehun.

Sehun hendak menghampiri Luhan namun terhalang oleh lengan Minri yang erat mengaitnya. Luhan hanya menggeleng dengan mata berkaca-kaca lalu pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Sehun dapat melihat Luhan pergi dengan air mata yang berlinang di kedua pipinya.

Baekhyun yang berada di sebelah Luhan tak percaya dengan orang dilihatnya begitu pula Chanyeol yang kaget menyaksikan semua itu di depan matanya. Tatapan bengis diberikan Baekhyun untuk Sehun sebelum ia pergi menyusul Luhan yang pergi entah kemana.

Luhan menjauh dari tempat pernikahan Kyungsoo yang diadakan di outdoor. Ia terduduk di balik pohon besar membiarkan dirinya menumpahkan segala emosi yang sudah ia tahan selama ini. Air mata itu tak mau berhenti sejak tadi. Tubuhnya bergetar bersama bibirnya yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan isak tangis.

"Neo-Neomu appo..hiks"ucapnya sambil mencengkram bajunya erat.

Luhan tak mampu berkata apapun selain sakit. Bukan sakit fisik yang dirasakan melainkan sakit hati. Orang yang selama ini ia cintai mengkhianatinya, Orang yang ia percayai ternyata membohonginya, apakah cintanya juga sebuah dusta? ia tak mampu berpikir jernih saat ini. Pikiran-pikiran positif yang selama ini ia bangun lenyap tak berbekas.

Sehun mampu membuatnya terbang ke angkasa namun ia juga mampu membuat Luhan tenggelam ke samudra paling dalam.

Ia masih tak ingin mempercayai Sehun melakukan ini padanya namun logikanya memaksa. Sebuah pertanyaan melintas dalam kepala Luhan. Mengapa sehun tega melakukan semua ini?

"WAE? WAE! SEHUN-AH. KENAPA KA-KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI PADAKU. WAE!"jerit Luhan tak tertahankan. Isakan tersebut semakin kuat terdengar selepas ia mengatakannya. Luhan mencoba berdiri namun gagal. Ia terjatuh dengan lutut yang membentur beberapa batu kecil yang ada di sana.

Luhan tak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang ada di lututnya. Hatinya lebih sakit saat ini. Bayangan Sehun dengan wanita itu terus berputar dalam memorinya. Sehun tak pernah mengenalkan wanita itu pada Luhan sebelumnya tapi Luhan belum pelupa. Ia masih ingat wajah wanita itu, wanita yang bertemu dengannya di bus.

Wanita itu pula yang meminta saran mengenai mantan kekasihnya. Tak perlu untuk dijelaskan, Luhan sudah mengerti dari gestur wanita itu, tatapan cinta bahkan pelukannya terhadap Sehun.

Mantan kekasih wanita itu adalah Sehun, kekasihnya sendiri.

Luhan tak mempermasalahkan jika Sehun memiliki mantan kekasih tapi mengapa Sehun tak jujur padanya? awal mereka berkenalan, Sehun dan Luhan saling terbuka mengenai latar belakang mereka termasuk percintaan. Luhan kala itu mendengar jelas Sehun mengatakan ia tak memiliki mantan kekasih. Luhan dengan polosnya percaya pada Sehun karena Luhan sering berpikir positif terhadap semua orang. Luhan pun tak ragu untuk mempercayai Sehun.

Luhan benar-benar kecewa dengan Sehun. Ia tak pernah merasa sesakit ini sebelumnya, biarlah Sehun yang tak menepati janjinya atau membiarkan Luhan menunggu dengan waktu yang lama tapi jangan pernah membohonginya. Ia tak pernah suka pada kebohongan, sikap yang Luhan benci sedari dulu. Sehun juga tahu akan hal itu tapi mengapa ia tetap melakukannya pada Luhan?

Apa tawa, senyum itu yang Sehun berikan adalah kepalsuan? semua yang dilakukan mereka selama ini tak ada artinya? kerinduan itu, cinta itu, apakah hanya Luhan yang merasakannya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan buruk itu menyergap dirinya. Luhan terduduk tak berdaya. Matanya yang biasa bersinar kini digantikan kristal bening yang mengalir deras, bibirnya yang selalu tersenyum itu kini telah tiada. Isakan demi isakan masih terdengar dari bibirnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya membiarkan angin membawa rasa sakitnya tetapi keinginan Luhan tak terkabulkan.

Sekelebat kenangannya dengan Sehun melintas dalam memorinya. Tawa, senyum, perlakukan lembut Sehun, momen romantis mereka, cara Sehun meminta maaf. Semua itu terputar dengan baik dalam memorinya termasuk alasan-alasan penolakan yang diberikan Sehun. Pekerjaan.

Luhan hanya dapat tertawa miris. Sehun tidak bisa hadir hanya karena pekerjaan tetapi nyatanya? ia hadir. Hadir di acara yang sama tapi tidak bersama Luhan melainkan mantan kekasihnya. Hal itu sangat menyakitinya. Sehun berbohong lagi dan lagi.

Apakah cintanya selama ini juga sebuah kebohongan?

Luhan tak sanggup memikirkan semua itu saat ini. Ia sudah hancur. Luka-luka kecil itu belum kering sepenuhnya namun Sehun menorehkan luka baru. Sehun yang berjanji tak akan membuatnya bersedih namun Sehunlah yang membuatnya bersedih.

"Se-Hun-ah. Berhenti menyaki-tikuuu"rintihnya dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Tangisan Luhan menyayat hati bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya termasuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdiri dari kejauhan, ia tidak hanya mendengar tapi ia juga melihat kakaknya sangat menyedihkan. Beberapa kali luhan terjatuh sebelum mencapai pohon itu seolah penompang di tubuhnya telah hilang. Pakaian putih itu telah berubah kusam dan lusuh.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya tanpa memperdulikan buliran air mata itu turun tanpa persetujuannya. Ia hanya mampu menjadi saksi dari awal kehancuran kakaknya.

Di lain sisi, acara bahagia itu terhenti sesaat karena Chanyeol tidak mampu menahan emosinya. Ia menghajar Sehun tanpa ampun. Minri menghalangi Chanyeol untuk memukul dan menginjak Sehun tetapi dirinya terhempas. Orang-orang yang berada di dekat mereka berusaha melerai namun Chanyeol sulit untuk dihentikan.

"Kau memang sialan!"

BUGH

"KAU ANGGAP APA NOONA SELAMA INI HAH?"

BUGH

Sehun tak mampu menggerakan wajahnya. Wajahnya penuh memar, hidung dan bibirnya sudah berdarah, terkoyak, tak berbentuk. Sehun tak mampu menggerakan bibirnya walau seinci pun, ia terlihat mengenaskan. Beberapa orang bahkan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

"JAWAB AKU BRENGSEK"

Jongin datang dan dibantu lainnya untuk membawa Chanyeol dari sana walaupun sedikit kesulitan, akhirnya mereka berhasil. Chanyeol bahkan sempat menendang dan berteriak sebelum pergi dari sana, "JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL DI DEPAN NOONA... SAEKIYA!"

Sehun berbaring dengan mata yang berkabut. Sejak tadi Sehun tak membalas pukulan Chanyeol, ia membiarkan Chanyeol memukulnya seolah itu adalah bayaran yang ia terima karena melukai Luhan. Sekarang pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Luhan. Dimana Luhan? Bagaimana Luhan? Luhan. Luhan. Luhan.

Minri menangis tersedu-sedu di samping Sehun. Ia berteriak meminta tolong, mereka pun membawa Sehun ke belakang dengan tandu yang telah disediakan. Sehun tak bisa bertahan, kesadarannya perlahan menghilang hingga ia menutup matanya.

Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Sejak kepulangan mereka, Baekhyun tak dapat menghentikan tangisannya. Ia sudah berteriak, bahkan mengguncangkan badan Luhan namun tak ada reaksi.

Luhan benar-benar terlihat seperti manekin. Manekin yang menyedihkan. Tanpa gerakan, tatapan kosong, tapi buliran bening itu masih mengalir. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, tak sanggup melihat Noona yang disayanginya seperti itu.

Wajah Sehun kembali terlintas. Ia sungguh menyesal, seharusnya ia dapat menghabisi Sehun sampai tuntas sebelum orang-orang membawanya pergi. Gara-gara Sehun, Luhan Noona hancur. Orang sebaik dan setulus Luhan tak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini, pikir Chanyeol. Ia tak bisa berhenti menyumpahi Sehun sampai detik ini.

Inikah pria yang dicintai Luhan? pria yang membuat Luhan selalu menunggu dan bersedih? Oh Sehun. Chanyeol akan mengingat selalu nama itu. Ia tak akan membiarkan noona yang ia sudah anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri bersedih lagi karena Sehun. Sekarang, Chanyeol mengerti alasan Baekhyun begitu membenci Sehun. Sehun memang pantas untuk dibenci, benaknya.

"O-Oppa. Apa kita harus memanggil psikiater kemari?"tanya Baekhyun yang sudah berhasil meredakan tangisannya. Chanyeol yang ditanyai Baekhyun terlihat bingung tapi melihat keadaan Luhan membuatnya tak dapat berpikir lain, ia pun mengangguk.

"Aku akan menele-"

"Tidak usah. Biar aku saja yang memanggil psikiater itu. Sebaiknya kau menjaga Luhan Noona. Kebetulan temanku seorang psikiater tetapi aku akan pulang ke rumah dulu, Baek. Ponselku tertinggal"ujar Chanyeol lalu bergegas menuju rumahnya yang tepat di sebelah rumah Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Baekhyun mengintip dari sela pintu kamar Luhan. Luhan masih bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dengan tatapan kosong serta bekas air matanya yang belum kering menghiasi pipi tirus itu.

Hatinya sakit melihat Luhan seperti ini. Ia tak pernah membayangkan Luhan akan mengalami hal ini. Baekhyun bukan tak tahu apa-apa selama ini mengenai hubungan Luhan dan Sehun. Ia hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu. Terlalu banyak kesedihan daripada kebahagiaan yang didapatkan Luhan.

Ia juga bukannya tak tahu bahwa Luhan mengajak Sehun untuk datang ke pernikahan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya saja memilih diam. Baekhyun kala itu tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Luhan, ia sudah menebak bahwa Sehun tidak akan datang. Tetapi, tebakannya tidak sepenuhnya tepat. Sehun datang bersama wanita yang ia pernah lihat beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Entah apa hubungan wanita itu dengan Sehun yang jelas mereka memiliki hubungan. Alasan-alasan yang diutarakan Sehun ketika Luhan mengajak pasti ada kaitannya dengan wanita itu. Baekhyun sangat yakin.

Luhan memang gampang dibodohi. Sekalinya Sehun berucap salah pun pasti akan dipercayai. Cintanya benar-benar buta, mata dan hati Luhan sudah tertutup dengan baik. Tetapi, hari ini semua itu harus terbuka walaupun terpaksa. Di satu sisi, Baekhyun sangat bersyukur Tuhan telah membuka kebenaran pada Luhan namun di lain sisi, ia harus kuat melihat Luhan seperti itu.

Baekhyun percaya bahwa badai akan berlalu. Ia akan mencoba kuat untuk dirinya dan Luhan.

"Semoga setelah ini Eonni benar-benar dapat melupakan Sehun"gumamnya pelan.

Minri menatap Sehun prihatin. Sehun terbujur kaku di ranjangnya setelah diobati. Wajahnya yang tampan berhias memar yang diberikan oleh pria tinggi yang ia tidak kenal. Minri mendekat ke arah Sehun. Ia pun duduk di pinggir ranjang. Tangannya membelai wajah Sehun dengan hati-hati.

Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Mengapa pria itu memukul Sehun?, batinnya masih bertanya-tanya sampai sekarang. Minri sempat mendengar kata Noona keluar dari mulut pria bertubuh tinggi itu tapi apa hubungannya dengan Sehun? ia sungguh penasaran, setelah ia mendapatkan buket bungan itu beberapa detik kemudian semua terjadi.

Ada rasa bersalah yang hinggap didirinya. Seandainya saja ia tak menerima permintaan Appanya untuk menggantikan beliau menghadiri pesta anak temannya, kejadian ini mungkin tidak terjadi. Minri pun menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Maafkan aku Sehun-ah"lirihnya.

Tiba-tiba lenguhan terdengar dari bibir Sehun, diiringi dengan nama yang berulang kali Sehun ucapkan.

"euuungh...Luhan"

"Sehun. Sehun-ah. Pelan-pelan"ujar Minri ketika Sehun hendak bangun walaupun badannya masih terasa nyeri.

"Berbaringlah dulu, kau belum cukup kuat Sehun-ah"sambung Minri tapi Sehun tak mendengarnya, ia terus berusaha bangun sembari memanggil nama Luhan.

Minri menghela nafasnya, akhirnya ia membantu Sehun untuk duduk dengan bersandar. Sehun terus mengucapkan kata Luhan. Sehun belum sadar sepenuhnya, benak Minri. Ia menatap iba Sehun, ada rasa tak suka ketika nama itu Sehun ucapkan. Nama itu, ia seperti pernah mendengarnya tapi ia tidak dapat mengingatnya.

Luhan?

Tak mau terlalu larut, Minri pun memanggil pelayan untuk membawakan minuman untuk Sehun. Minri memanggil Sehun beberapa kali namun Sehun tak menggubrisnya.

"Sehun-ah, Luhan tidak ada. Berhentilah memanggilnya"mohon Minri nada yang terdengar layaknya orang yang berputus asa. Permohonan Minri tetap tidak mendapat balasan dari Sehun.

Minri kembali berseru,"Berapa kali pun kau menyebutnya, ia tak akan datang. Berhentilah memanggilnya."

Sehun pun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Minri. Minri pun mengangguk seolah Sehun memastikan perkataan Minri. Sehun kembali menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Bayang-bayang wajah Luhan yang menangis masih terekam dengan baik.

Luhan menyiratkan kepedihan yang mendalam dari tatapannya. Sehun tahu itu, saat Luhan pergi pun Sehun menyadari mata indah itu mengeluarkan buliran kristal bening. Sehun hendak mengejar Luhan untuk menjelaskan semuanya tapi ia terhalang oleh Minri dan Chanyeol yang langsung menerjangnya setelah kepergian Luhan. Chanyeol tak memberi sedikit kesempatan pun untuk Sehun berbicara, ia terus memukul Sehun membabi buta. Sehun tak membalas, ia membiarkan Chanyeol memukulnya.

Pukulan Chanyeol pada dirinya pun tak akan mampu menutupi luka yang sudah ia torehkan pada Luhan. Luhannya bersedih, tersakiti lagi gara-gara dirinya. Kekasih yang tak pantas disebut kekasih. Ia benar-benar kejam. Ia berharap saat Chanyeol memukulnya, malaikat kematian itu menjemputnya. Sayangnya, itu tak terjadi mungkin Tuhan ingin Sehun menyelesaikan semuanya.

Sehun bingung. Bagaimana caranya ia harus menjumpai Luhan? Chanyeol bahkan sempat mengancamnya dan tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan tinggal diam setelah semua ini, sedangkan Luhan? ia pasti tak akan mau bertemu dengannya. Sehun mengerti akan hal itu tapi ada satu tanda tanya besar dalam benaknya.

Apakah Luhan akan meninggalkannya?

Tidak. Ia tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi, membayangkannya saja Sehun tidak sanggup apalagi sampai hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Tidak, Sehun tidak mau. Ia akan menemui Luhan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Ya, dia harus menemui Luhan tak peduli pada halangan yang akan menghadangnya.

"Sehun! Kau mau ke mana?"tanya Minri yang terkejut melihat Sehun yang berlawanan arah darinya hendak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Sehun berdiri dengan menahan sakit seluruh tubuhnya. Baru saja kakinya melangkah, ia terjatuh. Sehun bangkit dan terjatuh lagi seolah tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang ingin berteriak kesakitan.

Minri terpaku di tempatnya. Beberapa kali terjatuh Sehun tetap berusaha untuk berdiri. Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun tak mampu untuk berdiri lagi. Ia merangkak ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

Minri tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sedikit lagi tangan Sehun mencapai pintu membuat Minri tersadar. Minri bergegas menuju pintu lalu mencabut kunci yang terletak di belakang pintu. Ia pun menutup pintu tersebut lalu menguncinya dari luar.

DUK DUK DUK

Sehun menggedor pintu itu cukup keras sehingga bunyi gedoran itu mengagetkan pelayan yang berada di sana. Beberapa dari mereka mendekat ke arah kamar Tuan Mudanya. Mereka tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada keduanya. Gedoran itu masih terus berlanjut, sementara Minri berdiri membelakangi pintu dengan wajah yang dipenuhi air mata.

Para pelayan di sana merasakan iba kepada duanya. Teriakan Sehun menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah. Ia terus menyerukan kata buka namun tak ada yang berani mendekat. Sehun belum pulih dan ia sudah berteriak begitu keras dapat dipastikan luka yang ada dibibirnya semakin membesar. Minri tak kuasa untuk mendengarnya tapi ia juga tidak menyingkir dari sana.

Gedoran itu kian melemah beserta teriakan Sehun. Minri jatuh terduduk dengan tangisan yang tak dapat ia hentikan. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini, ia hanya ingin Sehun beristirahat dan tidak memaksakan dirinya yang masih jauh dari kata sembuh.

"Ma-maafkan aku..hiks. Sehun-ah"gumamnya pelan.

Mengapa?

Mengapa tak ada yang membuka pintu ini?

Mengapa aku dikurung di sini?

Aku ingin bertemu malaikatku, Luhan. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin menjelaskan semua ini padanya tapi mengapa semua itu sulit? Apakah ini adalah hukuman untukku karena menyakiti Luhan? Aku akan terima tapi berikan aku kesempatan untuk melihat wajahnya sekali lagi dan izinkan aku untuk memindahkan rasa sakitnya. Aku akan menerimanya.

Bagaimana kondisi Luhan saat ini? apa yang ia baik-baik saja? pertanyaan bodoh, Oh Sehun. Tatapan dan tangisannya sudah membuktikan ia menyimpan luka yang mendalam dan itu semua karenaku.

Aku memang brengsek dan aku memang pantas dibenci tapi aku masih mencintainya. Aku masih mencintai Luhan. Terserah mereka membenci atau bahkan memakiku tapi jangan Luhanku. Aku tidak sanggup jika ia juga ikut membenciku. Aku tidak mau. Tidak akan pernah.

Apakah ini semua tanda bahwa kami bukanlah pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama?

Kenangan-kenangan yang kami lalui bersama terbesit dalam benakku. Caranya tersenyum, caranya membuatku semangat, caranya menyikapi tingkah brengsekku, semua itu dilakukan Luhan dengan sabar, sedangkan aku hanya membuatnya menunggu tanpa kepastian, bersedih, dan menangis. Aku tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak mata itu mengeluarkan air mata hanya untukku.

Aku, aku ingin memperbaikinya. Aku ingin memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Luhan walaupun aku dan dia bukan takdir. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuat takdir itu sendiri.

Ya, aku akan membuat takdir untuk kami.

Sebelum itu, aku harus keluar dari sini. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada kamar ini. Jendela, jendela itu terbuka. Ya, aku bisa keluar dari sana.

Ugh, tubuh ini sulit sekali untuk bekerja sama. Aku pun memaksakan tubuhku berdiri sembari memegang barang-barang yang ada di sini sebagai pegangan menuju jendela. Aku membuka lebar-lebar jendela tersebut melihat ke bawah. Jaraknya lumayan jauh karena aku berada di lantai dua tapi aku tidak perduli.

Tidak ada lagi ketakutan dalam diriku kini kecuali Luhan. Aku akan menemui Luhan walau tanpa tangan atau kaki sekalipun.

Tunggu aku, Luhan...

TBC

Annyeong

Naa hadir lagi bawa chapter lanjutan. Fast update, eoh? Wkwk.

Liat komen2an kalian buat Naa makin semangat buat update. Btw, banyak yang kesal ama Sehun ya... hehe.

Banyak2 sabar dan berdoa aja untuk Sehun dan Luhan

Ah, semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan TT

Jangan lupa komen ya, saran dan kritikan juga boleh

Okee deh, sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya

Jgn ngarep fast update ya :p Wkwk

Salam Cinta,

XNaa05


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Love is Difficult

Pairing: Hunhan (Sehun x Luhan)

Genre: Angst, Hurt, Romance, Genderswitch

Rate: T

Lenght: 5 of ?

Cast:

Xi Luhan 24 y.o (Yeoja)

Oh Sehun 25 y.o (Namja)

Xi Baekhyun 21 y.o (Yeoja)

Park Chanyeol 23 y.o (Namja)

Lee Minri 24 y.o (Oc/ Yeoja)

 **Warning Typo and Genderswitch!**

*HUNHAN*

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya sembari memejamkan mata menikmati angin sore yang menerpa wajahnya lembut.

Beberapa pikiran menelusup ke kepalanya. Sudah dua minggu berlalu, Luhan mulai membaik walaupun belum bisa seperti sedia kala tapi Baekhyun bahagia. Luhan mulai merespon perkataannya. Perkembangan yang cukup baik.

Luhan tidak mengalami depresi berat. Ia hanya menunjukkan beberapa gejala depresi pada umumnya namun tidak mengharuskannya mengikuti psikoterapi untuk menyembuhkan orang depresi seperti biasa. Luhan hanya perlu menenangkan diri.

 _Nona_ _Luhan selalu_ _memaksakan pikiran-pikiran positif walaupun ia tahu itu sulit_. _Ia terus memaksa hati dan pikirannya untuk menerima_. _Saat semua terbantahkan_ , _hati dan pikirannya_ _menjadi kacau karena tidak mampu menerima hal itu sekaligus._ _Ia terkejut hingga ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya._

Perkataan psikiater itu masih melekat dalam pikirannya. Luhan hanya terlalu terkejut dengan semua kejadian itu. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut mengingatnya. Luhan menunggu berlama-lama, sedangkan Sehun tidak mengingatnya. Luhan memintanya namun ia lebih mengindahkan permintaan wanita lain.

"Benar-benar bodoh,"batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya sembari menurunkan pandangan mendapati Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk ke perkarangan rumah. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Mengapa lama sekali? kau melupakan kami"ujar Baekhyun sedih. Sejak mereka memanggil psikiater untuk Luhan, kesedihan berlipat menimpa Baekhyun. Chanyeol harus pergi keesokan harinya mengikuti perintah atasannya untuk pergi ke China selama beberapa hari. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang dalam kondisi seperti itu namun ia tak bisa menolak. Akhirnya, Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan berat hari.

Hari ini Chanyeol kembali dengan bahagia walaupun sedikit merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Ah, apa yang kukatakan. Lupakan saja,"ujar Baekhyun buru-buru. Ia meruntuki mulutnya yang terkadang lancang saat berbicara.

"Aku tidak bermaksud Baekhyun-ah. Ma-" belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Baekhyun langsung menyela, "Lupakan saja, Oppa. Itu bukan salahmu lagi pula kau ke sana kan karena pekerjaan yang sesungguhnya bukan seperti pria brengsek itu"kata Baekhyun dengan sedikit kekesalan yang terselip dari nada bicaranya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun ternyata tidak berubah. Ia masih penuh semangat kalau menyangkut tentang Sehun. Ia jadi mengingat wajah Sehun kembali. Jujur saja, Chanyeol juga masih kesal dengan Sehun namun tidak seburuk Baekhyun yang membencinya.

"Baek. Bagaimana keadaan Noona?"tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke samping.

"Eonni meresponku Chanyeol-ah. Akhirnya, Eonni meresponku"ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit pekikan girang. Chanyeol mendesah lega lalu tersenyum. Pasti berat melalui saat itu, pikir Chanyeol. Gadis cantik itu pun menarik Chanyeol masuk menemui Luhan.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan. Mereka pun masuk namun tidak mendapati Luhan dalam kamar. Pasti di kamar mandi, pikir Baekhyun.

Kleek

Luhan pun keluar dari kamar mandi mendapati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di pinggir kasur menunggunya.

"Noona. Kau terlihat semakin cantik saja"ujar Chanyeol tulus. Baekhyun sedikit iri mendengar ujaran Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan ia cantik seperti itu.

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum bersamaan. Chanyeol sangat senang melihat reaksi Luhan yang tidak seperti dulu, bahkan senyuman sudah menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Mereka pun mulai berbincang-bincang hangat dengan suara keras. Sangat berisik. Luhan tidak terganggu, ia menikmati suasana heboh ala Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menginterupsi pembicaraan Baekhyun,"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar?"tanya dengan penuh semangat. Baekhyun mengangguk penuh semangat. Baekhyun sebenarnya sering membawa Luhan berjalan-jalan sore atau sekedar menikmati pemandangan di sekitar rumah.

Baekhyun menuruti saran psikiater untuk membawa Luhan keluar menghirup udara segar lagi. Baekhyun sering kali membawa Luhan kemana pun ia pergi. Ia tidak mau Luhan terus-terusan di rumah mengenang pria brengsek itu. Awalnya, tidak ada reaksi yang signifikan dari Luhan tapi perlahan demi perlahan ia dapat merasakan perubahan pada Luhan.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu di depan"ujar Chanyeol lalu keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memilih pakaian Luhan agar lebih cepat. Luhan mengamati Baekhyun yang memilih bajunya dengan serius.

*

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju balkon. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sudah dua minggu Kyungsoo dan Jongin meninggalkan Korea. Mereka memanfaatkan hadiah yang diberikan oleh para orangtua untuk berlibur sekaligus berbulan madu di Jepang.

Jongin menatap istrinya. Perlahan Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo lalu memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya dari belakang. Kyungsoo terkejut ketika sepasang tangan milik Jongin melingkari perutnya. Suara Jongin yang berat nan lembut mengalun di telinganya.

"Ada apa?"tanya Jongin sambil meletakkan dagunya di pundak terbuka Kyungsoo.

"Aku terpikir Luhan, Jonginnie. Bagaimana keadaannya ya?"tanyanya.

Oh, Luhan. Jongin jadi teringat kejadian di hari pernikahannya. Chanyeol memukul Sehun sekuat tenaga sampai dia dan orang-orang di sana kualahan untuk memisahkan mereka. Ia melihat seorang wanita yang menangis di dekat. Sehun dan wanita yang dikenal Jongin itu sepertinya memiliki hubungan dengan Sehun.

Saat Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk berdua, ia sering mendengar Kyungsoo menceritakan Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan terlalu mencintai Sehun tapi Sehun masih abu-abu untuk mencintai Luhan, menurutnya.

Ia mengenal Sehun sebagaimana orang umum biasa mengenal orang lain. Jongin pernah satu kampus dengannya tapi berbeda jurusan. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga pernah berada satu klub menari dengan Sehun. Jongin tidak terlalu aktif karena ia juga harus mengikuti kursus khusus yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya.

Sehun, pria itu penuh rahasia. Jongin pernah mendengar perkataan orang-orang mengenai Sehun, baik maupun buruk. Jongin tidak begitu tertarik untuk mendengar omongan yang belum tentu benar tapi setelah melihat Sehun sekarang. Ia menjadi ragu, apakah itu benar?

"Jonginie. Mengapa kau diam?"tanya Kyungsoo yang menunggu jawaban dari Jongin namun suaminya itu malah terdiam.

"Ah, Maaf, Kyung. Aku juga tidak tahu tapi apa kau sudah menghubungi Baekhyun?"tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya,"Ponsel kita tertinggal Jongin. Jangan lupakan idemu"ujar Kyungsoo mengingatkan kembali ide Jongin sebelum keberangkatan mereka.

Jongin tersenyum konyol. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu sehingga ia terbesit untuk meninggalkan ponsel keduanya agar tidak ada yang menganggu suasana berlibur mereka. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya pun mengiyakan ide Jongin. Pasangan yang serasi.

"Jangan menyalahkanku. Kau juga menyetujuinya, sayang."tukas Jongin yang seolah tidak menerima perkataan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil, "Baiklah. Aku juga bersalah"ucap Kyungsoo pasrah. Jongin tertawa mendengarnya. Istrinya sungguh sangat manis.

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo memberikan kehangatan pada malam yang dingin ini. Kyungsoo kembali bersuara, "Jongin kau mengenal wanita itu?"tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin mengangguk.

Ya, Jongin mengenalnya. Lee Minri. Anak dari paman Lee, sahabat Ayahnya. Keluarga mereka berdua sangat dekat. Untung saja Jongin tidak dijodohkan dengan wanita itu hanya karena keluarga mereka dekat. Ia jadi teringat Ibunya terkadang memaksa Jongin menemaninya menonton drama karena Ayahnya ingin beristirahat. Jangan heran Jongin terkadang berpikir ala drama.

Jongin dan Minri pernah berjumpa beberapa kali. Jongin tidak menyukai wanita itu sejak kecil.

"Ya. Dia anak dari kerabat Appa tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Ia Arogan dan egois." tukas Jongin. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya menghadap Jongin. Ia menatap Jongin tak percaya."Mengapa kau tak bercerita padaku?"dengus Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau dia di Korea. Ia bersama keluarganya dulu pindah ke China. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau ia sudah kembali ke Korea, Kyung. Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku bercerita sebelum ini?"

"Setidaknya, aku bisa memberitahu Luhan kalau aku pernah melihat wanita itu bersama Sehun selain di pernikahan kita dan mengingatkan Luhan kalau Sehun itu tidak baik."ujar Kyungsoo, Jongin menghela nafasnya.

"Tanpa kau ingatkan, Baekhyun pasti sudah lama mengingatkannya. Sebaiknya jangan katakan dulu kepada Luhan. Kita tidak tahu kondisi Luhan seperti apa sekarang. Jangan sampai dengan menceritakan ini keadaan Luhan tambah tidak membaik. Bisakah?"pinta Jongin lembut. Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia langsung memeluk Jongin erat menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam kehangatan Jongin. Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, bolehkah aku berkata suatu hal?"tanyanya membuat Kyungsoo mendongak ke arah Jongin.

"Jika kau tidak lupa. Kita masih berbulan madu sayang, jadi bolehkah kita melakukan hal yang menyenangkan?"tanya Jongin diiringi seringai tampan miliknya. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung, Jongin akui Kyungsoo itu peka terhadap hal lain tapi susah peka kalau mengenai hal ini.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Jongin langsung menggedong Kyungsoo ala bridal style menuju ranjang. Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ia sudah mengerti melalui kebiasaan Jongin sebelum memulai hal yang menyenangkan setelah mereka menikah. Kyungsoo pasrah dalam dekapan jongin dengan berdebar-debar. Ia malu namun bahagia.

*

Sehun mengumpat sedari tadi. Ia memanggil Minri dengan pekikan yang kuat namun wanita itu mengabaikannya. Ia tidak mau kejadian buruk itu terulang lagi. Sehun benar-benar nekat hendak turun dari lantai dua hanya untuk pergi entah untuk apa, Minri tidak tahu.

Kala itu, Minri mendengar suara benda jatuh dalam kamar Sehun. Ia curiga, ia membuka pintu kamar Sehun dengan cepat dan matanya terbelalak. Sehun mencoba memanjat dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan pot bunga yang ia letakkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Minri langsung berlari sambil menarik tangan Sehun untuk menjauh dari jendela.

Minri melepasnya. Sehun jatuh tidak berdaya tanpa berkata apapun Minri memanggil beberapa orang pelayan untuk mengunci jendela dalam maupun luar. Terlihat Sehun sudah terbaring di tempat tidur. Ia berusaha bangkit namun ditahan oleh pelayannya. Minri menyuruh mereka untuk mengikat tangan sehun untuk sementara. Setelah selesai, para pelayan keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, Sehun. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar begitu saja."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun. Minri bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang memakinya. Minri mengingat semua itu dalam kepalanya, ia menyeduh coklat panas kesukaannya. Hatinya sedikit sakit kala mengingat umpatan Sehun. Ia memandang kalender yang terpanjang di depan.

Drrt

Ia mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Beberapa pesan masuk namun ada satu pesan yang menariknya.

Dari: Oh Yunho Ahjussi

Minri. Bolehkan paman meminta tolong? Bisakah kau menjaga Sehun untuk sementara? Paman tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan di sini. Maaf merepotkanmu, Paman usahakan tidak akan lama.

Minri pun membalas pesan tersebut sesuai permintaan Yunho, Ayah Sehun. Ia tahu orang tua Sehun itu awalnya seorang workaholic dan semakin menjadi setelah kematian Ibunda Sehun jadi tidak heran terkadang perkejaan lebih didahulukan daripada anak. Miris tapi itulah kenyataan. Benda mati lebih enak diurus dibandingkan benda hidup, pikirnya.

Sampai sekarang Minri terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati sebenernya apa yang terjadi di pesta pernikahan itu. Sepertinya, ia akan mencari tahu setelah ini.

Terdengar gendoran pintu yang kuat dari kamar Sehun namun Minri tidak memperdulikannya. Ia tak akan membiarkan Sehun keluar meninggalkan dirinya.

"SIAL. BUKA PINTUNYA!"teriak Sehun yang terus meminta pintu untuk dibukakan. Ia tidak mengerti, keadaannya sudah membaik bahkan melompat pun Sehun sudah sanggup tapi mengapa ia tetap dikurung? ia tidak mengerti.

Sehun beranjak dari balik pintu. Ia mengambil figura yang ada di atas meja nakasnya. Semua peralatan yang dapat membuat Sehun kabur sudah diamankan oleh pelayannya. Ia bersyukur foto ini tidak ikut disembunyikan. Emosinya perlahan menurun.

Ia mengusap foto itu lembut. Foto kenangan pertama mereka. Luhan dan Sehun berfoto bersama anak-anak yang mengelilingi mereka. Sehun waktu itu mengajak Luhan pergi ke sungai Han. Ia ingin berduaan dengan Luhan namun diganggu oleh anak-anak yang berada di sana. Mereka terus berkata noona cantik, eonni cantik, dan akhirnya Luhan yang mengajak mereka bermain.

Sehun geli mengingatnya, Sehun yang hendak mendekati mereka malah berlari menjauh dari sana karena anak-anak itu mengejarnya sesuai perintah Luhan. Ia bahkan terpeleset dengan bokong yang mendarat di anak tangga kecil yang ada di sana. Anak-anak itu tertawa keras melihat Sehun bangun dengan sedikit ringisan. Ringisan itu sebenarnya untuk menutupi rasa malu.

Ia jadi objek perhatian orang setempat. Ada yang menahan tawa, ada pula yang tertawa lepas seolah Sehun adalah tokoh ulat yang warna kuning itu.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun,"Gwaencahana?"tanya Luhan yang masih menahan tawanya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, Luhannie."ujar Sehun berpura-pura ketus. Luhan terkekeh lalu tersenyum,"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menertawakanmu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim di sana sebagai permintaan maafku. Sehunnie mau?"tawar Luhan dengan senyum khasnya. Sehun terpesona lalu mengangguk. Ia tidak kuasa menolak tawaran Luhan.

Mereka pun berpamitan dengan anak-anak setempat tapi sebelum itu Luhan mengajak mereka berfoto bersama. Akhirnya, Sehun mengambil selca bersama mereka. Foto kenangan yang manis.

Sehun kembali memandang foto itu. Ia dan Luhan tersenyum di sana, ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia tersenyum seperti itu semenjak Sehun menjadi CEO sebagai penerus dan menggantikan Ayahnya yang akan memegang perusahaan cabang.

Dulu, ia sangat ingin menjadi seperti Ayahnya, seorang CEO. Berdiri tegap lengkap dengan setelan jas dan duduk di kursi dengan menandatangani beberapa kertas-kertas yang ia tidak mengerti. Pikiran anak kecil memang sangat polos, pikirnya. Setelah ia menjadi CEO, Sehun merasa CEO itu tidak menyenangkan sehinga waktu kebersamaan dengan Luhan jadi terbatas. Pantas saja Ibunya terkadang protes pada Ayahnya mengenai pekerjaan.

Sehun hendak menaruh kembali figura yang telah ia pegang. Foto dalam figura itu berjatuhan. Pengait figura itu terlepas menjatuhkan beberapa lembar foto. Sehun memungut fotonya dan Luhan. Ia melihat selembar foto lagi yang terjatuh dengan posisi terbalik. Ia pun mengambil lalu melihatnya.

Seorang wanita cantik yang sedang tertawa ke arah kamera.

"Dia..."

TBC

Annyeong

Akhirnya update juga ya TT

Ada yang rindukah ff ini? hehe

Komenan kalian bikin aku semangat ada yang nebak2 lagi...Senang

Sabar ya untuk yang nunggu Hunhan moment ntar ada saatnya kok

Makasih yang udah baca, fav, follow. Luv u all *

komen lagi yow *

Salam Cinta,

XNaa05


End file.
